


Violent Ends Create New Beginnings

by fields_of_clover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_clover/pseuds/fields_of_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first chapter to an AU I've been thinking over. Diverges at season 2, but not all characters and relationships are series compliant either...</p><p>Let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the months that followed Jemma's return from her HYDRA mission, she had barely been able to work with Fitz, because he could barely tolerate her presence. He was angry with her, and he had every right to be, because she'd left him alone, when he'd needed her the most.

She hadn't even met Lance Hunter until after she had gotten back, but he hated her, making snide comments that amplified Fitz' ever present hostility, quickly rocketing nearly every verbal exchange between Fitz and Jemma into a heated one, albeit one-sided, and she found herself waiting for Fitz to lash out at her, yearning for the abuse, because she wanted him to get it out and feel better, because she thought that someday, if he vented enough, he would forgive her.

So, he yelled, and he snapped, and he was cruel, and she took it like a good soldier, because she deserved it after all, and if it made him feel better, she could do that for him. She would do anything for him.

"Why would you put it there? You knew it could fall and break!"

"I'm sorry, Fitz. I'll clean up the spill, if you'll just step out."

"Fucking waste of time!" He threw his hands in the air and slammed out of the lab.

She flinched as the door hit the wall, and her shoulders dropped a little, but she refused to give up on them. 

She pulled her shoulders back up, took a deep breath, and got to work.

Someday, he would remember that he loved her, and she just needed to give him time.

______

 

Months later, the explosive outbursts and loud verbal lashings were a thing of the past, but they were replaced by quieter tortures, scathing comments and vicious undertones, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't bridge the gap still left between them. 

He shot down her every attempt at reconciliation, until she felt hollow inside, like a piece of her was forever missing, like she was somehow... incomplete.

If the others noticed, they never said anything to her, but she saw herself. She knew how she looked, underweight and pale, with lavender undertones, and glassy eyes. 

She was shaky and brittle and tired and empty.

She was close to breaking, and she knew it, but still she held onto that last glimmer of hope she had tucked away in her heart. 

She wanted his forgiveness and his friendship, and she wanted that end-of-life confession that once had offered her so much more, so she stayed, and she smiled through the hurt, and she cried silent tears when she was alone, so no one would witness her pain, because she had no right to feel that way.

When she ventured into the kitchen late at night, she just wanted some tea to calm her frayed nerves. 

She was usually able to time her visits, when most of the others had retired for the evening, and any who remained in the attached common area, would be too engrossed in conversation or television or Xbox to really notice her presence.

One particular evening she was standing the shadows of the kitchen, when Fitz and Hunter sauntered into the common area and tossed themselves onto adjacent couches. 

When she heard who it was, she willed the kettle to heat faster, so she could make her escape, but she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"... need to stop letting it get at you, mate. You have no problems off the base. You have fun. You drink. You laugh, and you have recently been fucking some amazingly hot women, when I can drag your sorry ass out of this cursed place."

Her hands shook.

Fitz chuckled, and rolled his eyes, "I know. That last one, ooomph... I thought my back would never heal, " then he sobered and rubbed his eyes, "But... seriously, Hunter...," he sighed, "Sometimes I think I should just leave."

Her eyes burned.

"You shouldn't have to. If Jemma makes you miserable, and she should be the one to go. She left first."

Her breaths stuttered.

"I don't even know why she came back... No one wants her here."

Her heart broke.

Hunter turned his head to look at Jemma through the wide doorway, "That's right... No. One. Wants. You. Here. " 

Fitz followed Hunter's gaze to land on her in the kitchen, where she stood wide-eyed and pale. 

She looked stunned and lost. There were tears shining in her eyes, and although she never so much as blinked, they spilled onto her cheeks any way, and silently rolled to her chin. 

As everything crashed inside her at once, she stood motionless in front of them.

"Message received yet, sweetheart?"

When Hunter's harsh question broke through her invisible barriers, she flinched, then she quickly steeled herself.

She nodded her head in Hunter's direction, forgetting all about the kettle, and turned and left.

Fitz sighed, "You shouldn't have done that."

Hunter shrugged, "Means to an end."

"I've never seen her do that before. I don't think she's okay."

Hunter threw up his arms, "Are you fucking kidding me? You've been torturing her for months, and she just wouldn't give up... What I just did, was merciful. I set you both free."

"Set us free?"

"Hating her hasn't made you feel any better, and honestly, she's been looking peaky for weeks. She just needed for you to say YOU don't want her here. Now she'll go, and you can move on." 

He repeated Hunter's words softly, "She'll go..."

Hunter leaned forward and slapped him on the shoulder, "That's what you want, right?" 

He cleared his throat, "Yeah... "

"Right, mate... So, job done... You're welcome."

"Um, thanks."

______

 

She talked to Coulson and gave him all of the data for her currently running projects, and even though there were vital things in process, she assured him that Bobbi's background in biology was sufficient to complete them. 

'No one wants her here.' 

That's what he'd said, so believing him, she didn't take the time to say good-bye to anyone personally. 

She didn't want to waste their time or embarrass herself.

A few of them knew, of course. 

Coulson needed Skye to re-create Jemma's credentials. She had to un-erase Jemma, so Jemma could live in the real world again, and May was scheduled to fly her to Boston, so she could start her new life in the civilian world.

She assumed Fitz knew. She hadn't been in the lab during waking hours, since the exchange with Hunter.

______ 

 

She looked around her room at her bare shelves and empty dresser tops. She only had a few cases and a box to take with her, so they were stacked by the door for her departure in the morning.

She showered and brushed her teeth and put on her bathrobe to sleep, having already packed everything except for the clothing she would wear to fly out tomorrow. She took one last look around and dropped into her bed, exhausted and heart broken.

She woke up a few hours later, because someone was forcefully shaking her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, and when she saw it was him, she whimpered before she could stop herself, then shut her eyes, to get her emotions under control.

When she was calm, she opened her eyes, "What do you want Fitz?"

"So, you were just going to leave?" he said harshly.

She agreed quietly, "Yes, Fitz, I was just going to leave."

"Why?" he demanded.

She pushed herself up to sit facing him in her bed.

"Because you want me to go," she said looking at the collar of his shirt rather than looking into his eyes.

He sighed and pulled her chin up, making her face him, "Why don't you want to go, Jemma? It's not like you have a place here anymore."

She looked into his eyes then, with tears pooling in her own, "Because you're my home, Fitz."

He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "I can't... I can't be that for you any more. I had to move on when you left, now... you need to move on, too."

"But... "

She swept her hand up to touch his face, knowing it was her last chance to feel him under her finger tips, "How do I stop... loving you?"

He looked a little pained, and answered roughly, "Bury it down deep, and eventually... it will die."

She shut her eyes spilling the tears down her cheeks, then, she lurched forward and threw her arms around his neck.

She whispered hoarsely into his throat, "Hug me back... Please... ... It's okay, if you don't mean it."

He didn't answer, but wrapped his arms around her back, and when her body started to shake with silent sobs, he pulled her in even tighter to his chest.

When she withdrew, she cradled his face in her hands, and she kissed his cheeks, and his forehead, and his eye lids... and he let her.

It was the closest they'd been for months, and even though she knew he was merely tolerating her, she continued, kissing the tip of his nose, and his chin, and finally, the corner of his mouth, where she hovered, before she chanced one to his lips.

She pressed her mouth to his in silent good bye, then pulled away, wrapping her arms around her middle like she might break in two, her dark lashes fanning out on her pale cheeks.

She didn't expect the heat of his breath on her face or the intensely forceful press of his mouth against hers. 

Initially, she opened her eyes in surprise, but when his tongue snaked out across the seam of her mouth demanding entrance, she parted her lips on a sigh, allowing him whatever he wanted.

She felt his finger tips dig into her shoulders, as he pushed her backwards onto the bed and moved his body over hers, plundering every curve and hollow inside her mouth with the tip of his slick tongue.

Her mouth was bleeding. She could taste copper, her tender flesh torn open as he forcefully pressed his mouth into hers, working her soft lips against the unforgiving hardness of her teeth.

Her head was buzzing, and her heart was breaking, because she knew it was good bye, but she wanted everything he'd allow her to have, so she reached for him, one hand clutching onto his shoulder and the other around his waist, and she pulled him towards her, as she arched up pressing herself against him, silently encouraging him to continue his deliciously painful assault.

He quickly untied the sash of her robe, pushing the edges aside to reveal her nudity, and he roughly ran his palms up and down her sides and cupped her breasts, as she writhed beneath him, always pushing herself further into his touch, never retreating from it. 

She blindly untucked his shirt, tugging at the fabric beneath her fingers, as he hurriedly unbuckled his belt, both of them working to remove all the physical barriers between them as quickly as possible.

There was nothing slow or gentle about their exchange. It was heated and rough and necessary. There was heavy breathing and sighs and gasps, but neither spoke words, because there was nothing left to say. They were ending an era.

She pulled her arms and shoulders free of her robe, leaving her completely naked beneath him, and she tore at the front of his shirt, clumsily ripping the fabric in her fingers, sending buttons flying in all directions, while he kicked off his shoes and positioned himself between her thighs.

She clutched at the waist band of his pants, pulling him towards her, tilting and lifting her pelvis to collide with him roughly, encouraging him to rock against her, and when she reached for his button and zipper, their fingers collided and tangled for a moment, before she brushed his away. 

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, while he removed what was left of his ruined shirt.

Then, he pushed his pants lower on his hips, but didn't have time to kick them off all the way, before she took him in her hands, gripping and sliding over the entire length of him, urgently stroking him, a low moan escaping her throat.

She felt his fingers move along her folds, and she pushed herself against his hand, wanting his touch, and he gasped when he realized just how ready for him she was, the slick wetness of her passion coating his finger tips.

His mouth left hers, a groan escaping his throat, and he leaned into the hollow between her neck and shoulder, blowing hot breaths across her skin.

He pressed the weight of his body against hers, rubbing himself against her center, and she reached between them, circling her fingers around him, rubbing the tip of him across her wetness, and aligning their bodies, so when he rocked forward again, he slid all the way inside of her, their bodies coming together fast and hard.

Her head fell back, and she cried out at the friction, the invasion, her body's resistance, and the overwhelmingly full feeling, and as he started to pull away, she panicked, wrapping her legs around him, and tilted her hips into his. She pushed her feet against the backs of his thighs, lifting herself higher, sheathing him even deeper inside her, moving against him, and setting a slamming rhythm, him thrusting forcefully, almost painfully into her, and her meeting his every thrust with an opposing one of her own, the deliciously intense sensations pulling her higher and higher as they moved bruisingly against one another, the zipper of his forgotten pants scraping along the skin on the back of her thighs.

She clutched the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers, pressing kisses to his mouth between sighs and hitched breaths, but he pulled away, capturing her hands in his and lifting them above her head as he continued to surge into her. 

He crossed her wrists over one another, and easily trapped them within his right hand, then he moved his left down to her hip, holding her firmly to the mattress, not allowing her to move against him.

Asserting total control over her, he thrust into her, over and over.

Then instead of withdrawing and plunging in again, he ground his hips against hers, rubbing his pubic bone against her clit, his cock stimulating the sensitive nerve endings of her g-spot, his hand expertly tilting and repositioning her trapped pelvis until he found the perfect angle that made her eyes flutter open seeking his.

When their eyes collided, she saw only anger and confusion blazing back at her, constricting her throat, and causing her eyes to fill with tears, but she refused to look away, and instead, she boldly met his gaze, allowing him a rare glimpse directly into her soul.

His rhythm faltered slightly and he buried his face into her neck, so she pulled her wrists free from his grip to clutch at his lower back, encouraging him to abandon the grinding that had awakened a deeper hunger within her, silently begging him to resume the rocking again.

She hummed delicious victory, when he looked her in the eye, and withdrew, powerfully sliding himself into her again, then again and again, but she was desperate to satisfy the pressure that was building within her, and she needed to move.

She remained pressed firm to the mattress with him moving into and out of her, creating an amazingly primitive rhythm that continued to add to the building pressure at her center, but she almost cried out with frustration at her forced immobility.

She circled her fingers around the wrist that pressed her into the mattress, and she dug the fingers of her other hand through his hair forcing his face alongside hers, until she felt his ragged breath dusting along her ear, then she shamelessly and wantonly begged, whispering her pleas into his ear, as he moved over her.

He released her with a hoarse groan withdrawing and slamming his hips into hers, and she whimpered, closing her eyes and releasing her tears to roll into the hair above her ears, as she lifted herself up to him, coiling her arms under his and up over his shoulders, to use him as leverage.

He took her mouth again with fierce brutality, and she swallowed the sob rising up in her throat, as she silently gave herself over to him, ferociously meeting every thrust, seeking physical pain and emotional comfort at the same time.

She bit at his lips and slammed her hips into his, as her tears continued to fall, silently disappearing into her hair.

Heavy breathing, sighs, and their colliding bodies became the only noises echoing through her room, and when it became too difficult to breathe with their mouths locked together, she tucked her face into his neck, still matching his every movement.

When she thought she could barely take any more of the rising tension coiling inside herself, he slid his hand underneath her, cupping her bottom, helping her, making every lift of her hips more powerful with the strength of his arm and the palm of his hand, and her body stuttered, signaling the beginning of the end.

"Oh God, Leo," she choked out in a whisper next to his ear, sounding unimaginably loud in the room, over the sliding and slapping sounds of their coupling, and her breaths came out ragged and broken as her body exploded in orgasm, wave after wave crashing through her, as she shook, and her muscles clenched around him over and over, pulsating with unimaginable pleasure, milking him as he toppled over the edge with her, violently pistoning his hips to bury his length painfully deep in her fluttering softness, hoarsely moaning against the side of her throat.

They stayed locked together, him fully seated within her, until their breathing returned to near normal.

He shifted his weight off of her, eventually, and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

______

 

"You don't think it's odd that Coulson is letting us go on holiday, and he's letting us take one of the quinjets?"

"Not really, Hunter. We hardly get vacation, and I wasn't gonna refuse the offer. He appreciates how hard we work, and three weeks in Italy sound amazing."

"Coulson said we need to be wheels up by eleven, so finish up, Fitz, or we're not going to make it."

"I'm trying, Bobby. Get out of here and get packed, and I'll meet you guys in the common room at a quarter to eleven... and one of you guys remind Skye."

"Will do."

______

 

It was later than they had planned, but eventually Bobby and Skye and Hunter and Fitz were packed and moving down the hall in a group towards another series of halls that would eventually take them to gate A and the base's West hanger.

When they reached the T in the hall, they turned to their left, but stopped short when Coulson stepped off of the elevator to their right with Dr. Jemma Simmons.

Director Coulson saw them and continued to move forward, but Jemma had turned back to the elevator-

"Mommy!"

No one moved as Jemma knelt down, and scooped up a beautiful boy, with a halo of blond curls and Caribbean blue eyes.

When she turned holding the boy in her arms, she froze, "Phil, you promised."

He walked back to her and told her, apologetically, "I'm sorry, Jemma. They weren't supposed to be here. They should have left two hours ago."

He held out his arms to the boy, and he lunged from Jemma to Couslon, "Uncle Phil, are you ready to play?"

"You bet, Marcus. Wha-"

"Aunt Lindy!"

Agent May had exited the elevator, and was smiling at the boy as he wriggled to get down, and when Coulson set him on the floor, he ran into Melinda's arms.

When he finished embracing Melinda, he boldly walked past his mother and over to Coulson and the others in the group looking upon him in awe. He couldn't have been more than 3 years old, judging by his size, but he openly assessed them all with intelligent eyes set in his cherubic face, and said, "I am Marcus, and Mommy told me about you all. You were Mommy's family once."

He walked over and took Skye's free hand, "You are Skye, and Mommy said you are very clever with computers." 

She nodded dumbly.

He moved on looking at Bobby, "And you are Bobby. You saved Mommy from bad people, who wanted to hurt her."

Bobby knelt to his level and nodded, looking him over, and he stepped forward, and took her hand in his tiny one, and said, "Mommy said you're brave."

Tears filled Bobby's eyes, and she reached out to brush her finger tips across his curls.

He slowly released Bobby's hand and moved on to Hunter. 

Hunter looked around uncomfortably, but eventually, reluctantly, he faced Marcus' intent gaze, "You are Lance, and Mommy said that you protect your friends."

Hunter swallowed, making startled eye contact with Jemma for just a moment, before mumbling, "That's me," and cleared his throat.

Then the boy moved on to Fitz, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I know you, too," He tugged Fitz down to him and smiled, "You are Leo. Mommy said you were her best friend in the whole world, and when you couldn't be friends anymore, you gave me to her as a gift."

Fitz eyes flashed to Jemma's for second, before returning to the boy in front of him.

"Mommy said you might want to meet me someday."

Fitz voice cracked a little, "What else did Mommy say?"

He turned in front of Fitz, his back facing Fitz' chest, and pulled Fitz' right hand forward, then set his smaller hand on top, "Mommy said we have the same hands, see?"

Then he leaned back into Fitz' chest, and spoke low like he was telling Fitz a secret, "... and we have the same name."

Fitz echoed, "Same name... "

"Oh yes... Marcus. Leo. Simmons. Fitz. See... your name is hidden in mine," he giggled.

Fitz rasped, "Your mommy is terribly clever."

He nodded, then spun away from Fitz, and hugged his arms around Coulson's leg, looking back at the group, "Mommy said that her heart broke when she left here, but when I grew inside her, I made Mommy's heart whole again."

Marcus looked at Jemma's proud face, and the tears on her cheeks.

He took a step away from Coulson, concerned, "Mommy?"

Then Marcus used sign language to communicate with his mother, as the others looked on silently.

She smiled reassuringly at him and signed back.

Then he giggled and ran into Jemma's arms, and she scooped him up, walking towards the group, but she turned left down the hall where they had come from instead of engaging any of them, and Melinda moved to follow.

She looked right at Fitz, "She tried to tell you for over four years, and you ignored her, so before you make yourself into the victim, remember that at this point, she owes you nothing," then addressed them all, "and regardless of how you each left it with her, she has only told him the best things about each of you. So, go on your vacation, enjoy yourselves, and don't comeback until you're scheduled to be here."

Leaving her words hanging in the air, Agent Melinda May turned stiffly and walked away.

Coulson's eyes followed her down the hall, then he turned to them with a flat smile, "I agree with Melinda. Enjoy your vacation."

Left standing in hall by themselves, they didn't speak for a while, and surprisingly, Hunter spoke first, "Bob, what did they sign?"

Bobby sighed, and slowly said, "He asked her... why her eyes were storming, and she... she replied so she could teach him to dance in the rain."


	2. Chapter 2

She looked over at him across the lab, loving every curve and dip in his face. His safety glasses and lab coat and tiny rubber gloves, just intensified her feelings, and she bubbled over with happiness every time she saw him hard at work on a project. He had test tubes lined up in the rack on his lab table, lowered to his height per Coulson's instructions. Three beakers were on the table with red, yellow, and blue colored water in them, and he used pipettes to mix colors in each test tube, creating secondary and tertiary colors.

When he was halfway through the rack, and his rainbow was completed from red to green-blue, he stretched, bringing his hand to the back of his neck, before he stood with his hands on his hips for a moment, and she chuckled across the lab.

"Mommy, why are you laughing?"

"Because you are adorable, and I want to hug you and kiss you all the time."

He gave her his stern look, "Mommy."

"I know... I know... You're much too busy right now, but when you are finished."

He smiled, and confidently turned back to his project.

She was looking into her microscope, when she felt his tug on her sleeve, and she turned to him beaming, "All finished?"

"All done, Mommy."

She carefully took the rack and placed it on the white tile floor, reminding the techs working around them that it was there, before placing a small portable spot light on the floor behind it. Then after a warning, she turned off all of the overhead lights.

"Go ahead, baby."

Marcus flipped the spot light's switch, then giggled and admired the rainbow shining across the floor.

"It's perfect," he beamed.

"You're perfect," she knelt behind him and hugged him around the middle.

"No one is perfect, Mommy."

She laughed, "Near perfect."

She lowered herself to the floor, and folded her legs under her, waving her arm through the colored light.

He dropped down beside her on his belly, and examined the clothing on his arms and the gloves on his fingers bathed in the spectrum of color. Then, he rolled to his back and lifted his little feet into the air, inspecting the colors as they blended and changed on his pant legs.

She rolled to her back, as well, and shoulder to shoulder, they wiggled their fingers in the air, and enjoyed Marcus' rainbow.

"Do it, Mommy... You promised."

She turned to him, and tickled his ribs, and he laughed as only toddlers can, using his whole body.

She slid her arm under his neck to make him more comfortable, and he put his feet on top of her raised knees, rolling into her slightly.

She kissed his curls, and then sang Israel Kamakawiwo'ole's "Over the Rainbow" to him, while he beamed and wiggled against her side.

They were quite a sight, laying on the floor in the middle of the lab, safety glasses on both of their faces, lab coats on their shoulders, and gloves on his little fingers, singing and wiggling and cuddling, while lab techs smiled at the sidelines.

______

 

Across the world, the others watched and listened, streaming themselves a live feed from the base's security system.

Skye rubbed her eyes, "I would have given anything for a mom like Jemma."


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby was well on her way to being drunk. Her red-rimmed, glassy eyes were focused on the bottle in her hand, when she hoarsely ground out, "They almost killed her while I watched."

Her companions turned their attention to her, but she didn't notice, she just kept talking.

She spoke very slowly, gravelly. "I watched Bakshi and his subordinates torture her." 

She sighed. "They beat her... a lot... over and over... and when they were done, she had two fractured ribs, a bruised liver, a fractured radius and ulna, three fractured fingers, and a laceration that required two hundred ninety-six sutures," Bobby listed sadly, knowing every injury like it had happened only yesterday.

Skye whispered, "Oh my God... Why would they do that to her?"

Bobby closed her eyes and sighed, "Interrogation... to prove her loyalty."

"No... " Skye shook her head, "No... No... Jemma is a horrible liar... They would know if she lied. They would have killed her."

Bobby admitted, "She told them the truth."

Lance looked up, "She told Bakshi she was SHIELD?"

"She wasn't there out of loyalty to SHIELD or Hydra," She turned to Fitz, "She was there, because she was loyal to you."

"She told Bakshi that she was there, because she wanted Hydra's neuroscientific medical research on neural pathway remapping... and that she would do anything he wanted her to, ethical or unethical, to get it... He appreciated her ferocity and willingness to do whatever he wanted, to get access to the information, but Bakshi... He was skeptical. He had to be sure, before he let her live... " 

Her hand shook on her bottle, "So... he took a scalpel and he slowly cut her from her right shoulder blade to the back of her left hip... Then, he bled her for two hours, before he ordered security to take her to medical... "

Lance mumbled, "My God. Why didn't you stop him?"

She took a deep breath and released it.

"Please understand... They would have killed us both."

Lance's eyes were large, "You're trying to convince us... What did you do, Bob? Tell us. What did you do?"

She looked haunted, "I held her down."

Skye whispered, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"He wouldn't even allow the doctors to use anesthesia, when they cleaned her and sewed her up..." She whispered, "So I held her down, while they sutured her back together, too. "

"Anyway, when her cover was later blown, I got her out, and we were extracted, before he ever granted her access to what she wanted."

Skye asked, "Why didn't Coulson pull her out? Why didn't YOU get her out sooner?"

"Coulson didn't know about her injuries until after we got back. He didn't debrief her in person, and she asked me to keep it to myself... I just wanted to bring down those bastards... and she refused to leave until she got their research."

"Jemma asked Coulson to keep it confidential, when we got back and were debriefed, and she looked healthy enough, so there was no reason for anyone to question it... and really, I thought she'd at least tell you..." she said nodding at Fitz.

She kept looking at him across the table, "When we first got back, I thought that you two were together... "

Fitz tilted his head, sad and puzzled, "Why?"

She took a deep breath and let it out, "You sure you want to know?"

He nodded solemnly.

"She cried for you when they beat her."

He looked at the ceiling, "Fucking Hell."

"I'm so sorry, Fitz... She thought she failed you... by leaving... and by coming back empty-handed. She said once you forgave her, everything would be okay, and she just needed to wait, because you two were stronger than that."

Bobby rambled on, "Then she left... and she didn't even say good-bye. I didn't even know she'd gone until I got back from my Kara 33 mission... and I guess I just thought whatever you guys had was played out... or that maybe she'd always loved you more than you loved her, and I wasn't really sure what she thought of me at that point... so I said nothing... I did nothing... I felt so guilty, when I saw him, Fitz... It was so obvious... and I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault... It's mine. I told her no one wanted her on the base... that she had no place there," he replied sadly. "I was so angry... not only at her for leaving me, but at my situation, and my brain for not working... not being able to just simply talk. She was the one thing that I actually had some control over, so I made her miserable, then I made her leave... I needed her to go."

Skye asked, "Fitz, did she really try to tell you about him?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah... Um, yeah... She called a lot in the months after she left, but I was in a bad place, you know, so I didn't answer or listen to the voice mails, because I... I couldn't... Then, as my speech improved, I kept thinking about answering... talking to her... I missed her, but I remembered how I treated her... things I said to her... so I didn't even try... "

He laughed humorlessly, "She still calls me on birthday every year. She doesn't even leave a message. She lets it ring once, so my phone shows a missed call from her, so I know she remembers, but she never tries to talk to me anymore. She's does the same on May fourth, and I am guessing now that... that's his birthday."

Skye put her hand on his arm, but it gave him little comfort, "What are you going to do?"

He pulled his arm away lightly, and dragged his hands down his face, "I really don't know."

Bobby encouraged him, "She told him about you... about all of us. Good things."

Lance cleared his throat, "She gave him your name, mate. She didn't have to... She chose to... "

Skye looked around, "Can we just go home, before they leave... please?"

They all nodded.

Then, Bobby shook her head, and apologized, "I have to sleep it off, before I can fly. Wheels up at oh-eight-hundred."


	4. Chapter 4

"How's it coming, Jemma?"

She lifted her head up from her microscope, and smiled, "I will be done with data collection and analysis by end of day tomorrow, and you will have my full report the day after that."

"Excellent. Do you still plan to stay on another week?"

"I know you and Melinda just stayed with us over Christmas, but we've really missed you, Phil. I had planned for us to stay until next Saturday."

"Glad to hear it." He said, holding out his arms, and Jemma stepped comfortably into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Mommy? Mommy, I'm up... Come get me, please."

She smiled, stepping out of the hug, and picked up her tablet, pressing on the screen, to see a ruffled-looking Marcus looking back at her from its screen.

"Let me..." Coulson whispered, smiling.

"Did you have a good nap, love?"

"Yep," he rubbed his eyes.

"Use the bathroom and wash your hands. Uncle Phil is going to come and get you."

"Sure thing. Love you, Mommy," he dropped the tablet onto the bed with a thunk, leaving her a view of their quarter's ceiling.

She laughed.

Coulson smiled gently, "He looks exactly like him, you know."

She nodded and smiled back, "I know. Sometimes, when he rubs his neck, or he's concentrating really hard on something, or he's excitedly telling me a story, I get a flash of Leo doing the exact same thing."

Coulson took her hand, "Jemma, you know I didn't intend for you two to cross paths the other day, right? I would never want you to feel uncomfortable here."

She shrugged, smiling reassuringly, "Phil, I'm okay. I see him everytime I look at Marcus... and I imagine Leo is much more uncomfortable than I am right now. He's had quite a surprise, and has a lot to think about."

Phil laughed, "I'll admit Marcus making his own introductions was a little unexpected. He is so smart, Jemma, and assertive and curious. He is a perfect combination of you and Fitz."

She kissed Coulson's cheek, "He's the best thing Leo and I ever created together."

 

______

 

"Hello, Leo."

He froze mid-step, and turned his head towards the clear little voice.

Coulson and Marcus were walking in his direction hand-in-hand, happily swinging their arms.

"Uh... Hello."

Marcus smiled as they came to a stop in front of Fitz, but Coulson raised an eye brow, "Agent Fitz, I thought you were on vacation."

Fitz shrugged, and mumbled, not looking directly at Coulson, "Things change."

Coulson tilted his head, looking at Fitz intently, "Well, they certainly should."

Fitz nodded once, and swallowed.

Coulson knelt down by Marcus, and immediately smiled with affection, "Marcus, do you want to find Aunt Lindy, before we go see Mommy?"

Marcus smiled and nodded, "Let me ask."

He shrugged off his tiny back pack, and pulled out his tablet, pressing a few icons.

"Mommy?"

After a few seconds, Jemma was on the screen.

"Yes, love?"

"May I go with Uncle Phil to find Aunt Lindy?"

She smiled, "Aunt Lindy was in here a few minutes ago, and she was headed down to the gym... I'm sure she would love it if you went down and showed her how straight your somersault is getting."

Marcus beamed, "It is getting better. I have been practicing."

She laughed, "I know, love... across the middle of my bed."

He giggled, "Oh, Mommy. I love you."

"Love you, too, baby... May I talk to Uncle Phil?"

Coulson squeezed in tighter to Marcus, "I'm here, Jemma."

"Will you remind Linda it's pancake night? Marcus needs to be in the kitchen by five-thirty. You guys can come and help then, or just come down to eat around six-fifteen."

"Sounds good. I'll tell her... and Jemma?"

"Hmm?"

"Vacation's over."

Jemma's eye brows raised, "Oh... Already?"

"Yeah... I just found out, honey," he said sadly.

"Okay. It's okay... I'm okay, Phil."

"I know you are... but I worry."

Then she smiled, "Don't. This is a long time coming. You boys have fun playing with Aunt Lindy."

Marcus waved, then pushed a button that made the screen go dark, and packed the tablet away in his back pack. He handed his back pack to Coulson and turned around, raising his arms up in the air, so Coulson could drop it into place on his little back.

Marcus turned to Fitz, smiling, "Do you want to come see my somersault, Leo?"

Coulson stood and took Marcus' hand, "Leo needs to go talk to Mommy now, but maybe he can come down to the gym after."

Fitz nodded, "I 'd like to, but I need to talk to Mommy first."


	5. Chapter 5

When he looked at her through the lab windows, it was like before he drowned. It wasn't the bus, but she looked the same standing there in her lab coat, and he felt the same as he had before, and the reality of where they were now, hurt bad enough to make his breath hitch in his chest.

He took a few deep breaths, and opened the door.

"Jemma."

She turned, "Hello, Leo."

"Can we talk?"

She nodded calmly, and spoke kindly, "Why don't you tell me exactly what you are looking for, and I will tell you if I think it can be done?"

He wasn't really sure where to start, "He's mine?"

She smiled, "He is... ours."

He smiled sadly, "I'd like to know him, spend time with him... if that's okay?"

She nodded, "We can talk to Phil about your schedule and try to make something work."

He let out a relieved breath and nodded, "Thank you, Jem."

She flinched a little at him using his nickname for her, but recovered quickly, pasting on a smile, "Anything else?"

He took a step toward her, started to reach out, but stopped, "Why are you being nice... making this easy?"

She looked at him seriously, "What do I gain by making this situation more difficult?"

He pressed, "Aren't... aren't you angry?"

She took a deep breath, and looked troubled, "I can't let this be about me, Leo. This has to be about him."

He swallowed and nodded and looked at the floor.

He could feel her looking over him, and he wondered what he looked like to her after all this time, but he wasn't brave enough to look up, and try to read her face.

"Leo, do you want to see some pictures of him when he was younger?"

She was being incredibly understanding, and he didn't deserve it.

"May I?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled politely, "I offered... and it's a place to start."

He nodded again, and she pressed her finger tips to her tablet's screen, and indicated he should sit in the chair next to her right hip.

Once he sat, she handed him the tablet, and knelt down by the arm rest, "Scroll left."

In the first picture, Jemma had on a pale pink cotton tank top rucked up a bit on her torso, and unbuttoned dark skinny jeans, and she was turned to the side. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she didn't have any make-up on her smiling face. Her smooth tummy was slightly rounded, protruding the most just below her belly button, just beginning to show evidence of the life they'd made together.

She reached out to take the tablet, "Oh sorry, you can-"

He pulled the tablet away, brushing his fingers against hers, "I'd like to see this, too... if it's okay with you."

She was still for a moment, then nodded, "Okay."

There was one of Agent May smiling with tears in her eyes, and her hand resting on Jemma's obvious belly under Jemma's guiding fingers. Jemma was smiling, but looked tired.

She quietly explained, "Linda was the first person, other than me, to feel him move."

In the next picture, Coulson was smiling wide, also with his hand on her swollen belly, and Jemma was laughing.

She laughed, "And Phil was a close second."

There were a few more. In some she was fresh faced, and in others she was dressed professionally, and in each one, her belly was larger than the last.

In one, she had her hair piled up on top of her head, and she was smiling wide, wearing a light green, halter neck, empire waist dress that skimmed over her bump and ended right above her knees, and there was a man, smiling beside her, with his arm around her shoulder, causing Fitz to pause for a moment.

"I know. I was really, very large by Easter," she said misunderstanding his interest, "Will had to strap on my sandals to take me to brunch. I was highly embarassed."

In the next picture, Jemma was standing in a room barefoot, and she was smiling and sweaty and huge, with a black sports bra stretched over her pregnancy-plumped breasts and loose yoga pants slung low on her belly. She rested one hand on top of her bump, and the other was wrapped around an IV pole.

The next picture was of Coulson holding a tiny bundle in his arms, tears in his eyes.

"Linda was on mission, so Phil came alone for the delivery," she explained quietly.

The next few were of Jemma holding and nursing Marcus in the hospital. There were pictures of his fuzzy little head and baby pink cheeks nestled against the swell of Jemma's breasts, that had been taken at the appropriate angles to capture those intimate moments, but still remain tasteful to those viewing the photos later, and in every one, Jemma looked like she was in love.

"Mommy?" Marcus' voice rang out over the tablet's speakers.

She jumped, then reached across Fitz to push on the screen, crowding in next to him to talk to Marcus.

When his little face appeared, she sighed, "Hello, baby."

He smiled big, "Hello, Mommy... and Leo."

"What do you need, love?"

"I wanted to ask Leo to pancake night... and Bobby and Lance and Skye are back, so they can come, too."

"That sounds nice, baby. We'll get to make a lot of pancakes."

"I'll get to do lots of measuring."

"And stirring."

He giggled, "I can use my muscles."

She laughed, "I'm sure you'll give them a good work-out."

He giggled again, "See you soon, Mommy."

"Good-bye, love."

Marcus pressed his fingers to the screen on his tablet, and he disappeared, reverting her screen back to a picture of Jemma nursing him in the hospital.

He looked at it for several seconds.

"He was flawless, Leo. He just... fit perfectly in my arms... He curled himself around me, latched on, and ate straight away."

He looked at her, and his heart hurt. He watched her sit there for a while looking at the screen, with a small smile on her face, clearly remembering that specific moment in time. 

Then after a few minutes, she turned to look at him, and caught him looking down at her.

She blushed beautifully, and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, you don't want to hear about that."

He rushed to correct her, "No, Jemma, I do."

When she didn't look up, he turned in the chair and reached out to lift her chin, but when his hand touched her face, she gasped and spun away, standing up.

She took a few breaths, then she leaned across him and pulled her tablet gently out of his hands, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll just email you the entire gallery, and if you have any questions, you let me know, okay?"

Then she mumbled, "I'll see you at dinner," and fled the lab, with her tablet in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

He's not sure exactly what he thought he'd find when he got to the gym, but he was certain this wasn't it.

Agents Coulson and May were supine on the sparring mat, and Marcus was in between them, with his tablet in his hands, reading them a story from its screen. 

He had never seen May or Coulson look that relaxed, and he was certain he'd never seen their fingers tangled together like they were now, right above Marcus' curly halo of hair.

Skye and Bobby were also on the mat, but sitting huddled together a bit off to the right, not part of the trio in the middle of the mat, but definitely looking on with undisguised interest and awe. 

Marcus put down his tablet and jumped up, when he noticed Fitz hesitating in the doorway, then he walked over, took his hand, and pulled him into the room.

He confidently led Fitz onto the mat and asked him to sit down in a specific place, then walked over to Bobby and Skye and asked them to move over and sit with them, too. In the end he had orchestrated a circle, him sitting cross-legged between Coulson and Fitz, then Bobby, then Skye, then May, then back to Coulson again.

He smiled and looked around, then asked, "Did Mommy really live on a plane called the bus?"

May nodded, "Yes, she did. It's in the East hanger."

Skye smiled, hopeful, "Maybe we could show you your mommy's bunk later."

"And Mommy's lab... Mommy had a lab on the bus?"

Skye nodded, "She shared the lab with Fitz."

He turned to Fitz then, and tilted his head adorably, "Why does everyone call you Fitz instead of Leo."

He shrugged, "I guess I've always preferred Fitz."

"But... Mommy calls you Leo."

He smiled, "Your mommy and my mommy are the only people who ever call me Leo."

"Mommy said I had to know both of your names and learn your face, too." Then he looked around, "Mommy made me do that for all of you. She made me look at pictures and repeat your names over and over. She said I had to remember."

Bobby asked, "Why?"

"My extraction plan."

Fitz and Skye and Bobby looked puzzled.

Coulson smiled knowingly, "Tell them about your extraction plan, Marcus."

He took a deep breath, "Mack plays with me and takes me places and keeps me safe when Mommy is at the lab... and Will owns our building, and he makes sure we are safe when we're at home... but Mommy said that someday I might be in danger, and that Uncle Phil or Aunt Lindy would come, or send one of you to take me somewhere safe... and that if you do come, I have to be brave and do whatever you say," he paused, then continued, "even if it means leaving Mack or Mommy behind."

Bobby and Skye looked devastated, and he felt gutted. Jemma had prepared him to leave her behind, if needed, to secure his own safety.

May smiled gently, "Do you remember why Mommy chose them?"

"Mommy trusts only you or them to take care of me, and she said that even though she wasn't in Leo, Skye, and Bobby's family anymore, that when it mattered, they would remember how much Mommy loved them, and come for me any way."

Fitz' vision blurred with unshed tears, and he willed himself not to blink.

Coulson rubbed Marcus' shoulder, "And what did Mommy say about Lance?"

"Mommy said that he loves Leo enough, that he'd come to save me, too."

Fitz turned his head away from Marcus to wipe away the wetness and noticed Skye and Bobby were also silently crying.

Coulson smiled sadly, "Mommy is very smart, and Mommy knows that you are very brave. She just wants you to be ready, in case something bad happens."

He nodded, "I know. Mommy says that we have to be prepared for the worst, like when Mommy makes me practice crawling on my belly and rolling on the floor in case I would ever be caught in a fire."

Bobby sputtered, and rasped, "Your mommy sounds like a very good mommy."

Marcus smiled and nodded, "My mommy is the best mommy."

May smiled, "Why don't you tell them about where you and Mommy live and about Mack and Will."

"Mommy and I live in Boston, and she works at MBL on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday every week."

"MBL?" Skye asked roughly.

Coulson answered, "MicroBiometric Laboratorium. She is the Director of Clinical Research there."

Marcus continued, "When Mommy is at work, Mack plays with me. He lives in our building in apartment 808, only a few floors below ours... He and I have a lot of fun. We go to the park and the library and the museum, and we took apart Mack's Roomba, and reprogrammed it to only pick up Nerf bullets, so when we have a Nerf war in our apartment, it picks up all the bullets for us before Mommy gets home, without chewing them up or getting them dusty."

Fitz raised his eyebrows, "Your nanny reprogrammed a Roomba?"

"Oh yes, and we built new custom guns to shoot our Nerf bullets... Mine has a laser site that's blue."

Bobby suddenly smiled and laughed through her tears, "Oh my gosh... Mack... Is your nanny an engineer?"

Marcus giggled, "He is, and he said you and Lance were his friends."

"Is it Agent Mackenzie?"

He giggled again, and nodded.

She turned to Coulson, "How did Mack end up back in Boston?"

"He was injured a few years ago, and when he recovered, he wanted to stay close to his family... Initially, he was assigned to protect Jemma, and then Marcus too, once he arrived, but only when they left their building. A few months after Marcus was born, Jemma and he petitioned for him to be paired with Marcus one-to-one, and act as Marcus' caregiver. Mack loved Marcus, Marcus needed a safety escort, and Jemma didn't feel comfortable leaving him with anyone else."

Bobby shook her head, "Then, Jemma isn't just consulting."

Phil answered, "No, Jemma's still an agent. MBL is a SHIELD facility."

Marcus giggled, and crawled over to Fitz, settling himself in the center of Fitz' crossed legs, and Fitz hoped that he appeared to be less nervous than he was. 

His son was crawling into his lap for the first time ever, with the slow confidence of someone who knew that he was accepted and safe, and Fitz didn't want to do anything that would make him think anything different.

He chanced a look at Bobby, who was observing, wide-eyed, but she nodded encouragingly, so he smiled and relaxed his posture a little bit.

Marcus sighed, "Of course, Mommy is SHIELD. Will is the only person Mommy and I ever visit to who isn't SHIELD or an Avenger."

"Hold-up on this Will character," Skye interjected, "Your mommy knows the Avengers?"

"Not all of them... Mommy knows Bruce Banner. He's in Mommy's field, so they work together in the lab sometimes. He's very kind to me... and Mommy knows Tony Stark, too, but usually Pepper Potts calls Mommy, when they need her for something... I've never met Tony, and I've only met Pepper two times, but she was very friendly... Mommy met Thor once, before I was born... and... and she met Steve Rogers, once, too. She needed his blood for something she was working on, and Mommy said he was very humble, and that he told her all about Agent Carter."

Skye mouthed, "Wow."

Marcus leaned back into Fitz' belly and chest, then he pulled Fitz' arms around his middle to hold him tight. He turned his head and looked up at Fitz, and whispered, "Is this okay, Leo?"

He smiled down at him and nodded, not trusting his voice.

Marcus smiled and squished himself even deeper into Fitz' hold. 

Coulson picked up the conversation, "Will Daniels was an astronaut with NASA, but he's retired, and he runs a security firm out of Boston. He was the obvious choice to relocate Jemma, when she asked for a transfer."

May added, "His company consults for SHIELD."

Marcus smiled, "We have an elevator that goes only from our apartment to Will's, but we don't use it... Mommy says it is for emergencies only."

May explained, "That's the quickest way to get Jemma and Marcus up to the helipad, if needed."

Marcus smiled, "We visit Will every Wednesday and Saturday morning in the exercise room of our building, and sometimes I get to spend the night at Mack's, when Mommy and Will have to go to a gala or dinner."

Fitz gritted his teeth to stop himself from interrogating Marcus for details. 

Thankfully, Skye had little control over what toppled out of her mouth, and so she asked Coulson and May, "So Will is Jemma's boyfriend?"

May shrugged, and Coulson said, "Jemma can share that information, if she chooses to do so."

Marcus giggled, and sat up straighter, "Mommy, they think Will is your boyfriend."

She pulled herself upright from where she was leaning on the door frame, and walked into the room, "Do they now?"

Marcus nodded and giggled again.

Fitz' eyes got large. 

Fitz had thought she looked exactly as before, when he saw her, first in the hall, and then again in the lab, but when she walked into the gym wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white fitted, v-neck tee, it was obvious that Jemma was proportioned a little bit differently now, than she had been before she left. It was very slight, but she was ever so slightly curvier than before, in all the right places, with a flat belly, rounded hips, and a bit more up top, and he blushed when he realized she was watching him look her up and down.

She released his gaze, and signed something to Marcus, and he signed back, then she laughed, and signed back to him again.

"I love you, too, Mommy."

She signed something else to him, and after, he signed back one last time, and she said, "I'll wait about ten more minutes, baby. We still have to eat tonight."

"Thank you, Mommy," he said, smiling, then tucked himself back against Fitz, and she turned and left.

May stood up, and brushed herself off, "I need a shower, before dinner. You coming, Phil?"

"Marcus, do you want to go with me and Aunt Lindy, or stay here a while longer?"

"Mommy said I could stay with Leo."

Coulson nodded.

"Love you, Uncle Phil... and you, Aunt Lindy."

They smiled at him adoringly, and returned his endearments, before leaving the gym hand in hand.

After a few seconds, Skye looked at Bobby and asked, "Are Coulson and May together? Like together, together?"

Bobby shrugged, "It kind of looks like it... Fitz?"

"I have never seen them this affectionate before... with each other or with anyone else."

Marcus looked at them puzzled, "Uncle Phil and Aunt Lindy aren't usually like that?"

Bobby was cautious, "I'm sure they are when they are with you, but they are usually more serious here on the base with us."

Marcus tilted his head, "Mommy and I like when they come and stay with us, and I like helping Mommy get their room ready."

Skye's eyebrows lifted, "Their room?"

He nodded, "We have a bedroom just for visitors."

Fitz was curious, "Do you have many visitors?"

"No... but maybe you would like to visit, now that you know about me." 

He rolled out of Fitz' lap, not waiting for a response, and crawled away a bit, then he put his head on the mat and did a very straight somersault. 

"Straight, right?" 

Fitz smiled, "Very... Thank you for showing me."

"You are welcome, Leo."

Marcus picked up his tablet and tucked it back in his back pack, then he handed it to Fitz, and spun around, lifting his little arms in the air.

Fitz flawlessly dropped on his back pack, just like he had seen Coulson do earlier.

"Will one of you take me to Mommy in the kitchen, please?"

Fitz cleared his throat, "Skye, will you?"

She looked puzzled, but smiled, and got to her feet. 

Marcus smiled and took her by the hand, and they left for the kitchen.

"Tell me."

"It was nothing."

"Then tell me."

"She asked him if he was gossiping, and he said like an old lady with ten kitties, and she laughed, then signed that she loved him, and he answered that he loved her, too, out loud."

"Then they signed something else."

"She told him that you wanted to spend time with him, and she offered to cook alone and let him stay with you until it was time to eat. He told her that he'd still like to help, but asked if she would wait to start, so he could stay with you a little bit longer... and you heard her answer out loud that she'd wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Once Skye delivered Marcus to the kitchen, he and Jemma got to work.

Marcus queued up their playlist on his tablet, and waited for Jemma to lift him up to wash his hands in the sink, then he stood on a chair, and measured and mixed and stirred, as she sliced strawberries, and located maple syrup and butter, and they laughed and sang and danced, like they did at home.

Jemma found the griddle and the oil, and then got out the mixer and the whipping cream, before she sat Marcus up on the island to control the stand mixer, and gave him a bowl of sugar to sweeten the cream after it thickened. 

She leaned on the counter, and patiently waited, lovingly watching her son at work.

When everything was prepared and ready, other than the actual pancaking making itself, Marcus hugged Jemma tight.

"Dance with me, Mommy?"

She checked the time, then picked him up in her arms and twirled him around, before she grabbed his tablet and carried him into the common area, behind the couches where there was open floor space. Then she started Ed Sheeran's Lego House, and started dancing with her son in her arms, before she noticed Bobby and Hunter and Fitz had entered the kitchen area, stopping silently to watch them.

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you"

Marcus' knees were hitched around her hips and his little legs dangled down from the knees, and he alternated between giggling, and kissing her face, and hugging her neck, as Jemma swayed and turned, with her arms locked securely under his bottom.

"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now"

"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now, now"

May and Coulson entered the common area through that area's main door, then walked over to Jemma and Marcus smiling, but their presence didn't disturb Jemma and Marcus at all. May gently tapped Jemma on the shoulder, and Jemma laughed, as Marcus leaned over and laced his arms around May's neck, and May gently took him in her arms and started dancing with him, like Jemma had been doing before, without hesitation. Then, Coulson tucked Jemma into his arms, and they danced as well, happily smiling, all of them in their own world, total population of four.

"I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall  
And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours"

"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now"

"Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take"

"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now"

Marcus reached out and touched Jemma's shoulder as they passed one another, so Jemma kissed Coulson on the cheek, and spun out of his hold to gather Marcus out of May's arms. 

Marcus giggled and kissed May, then wrapped his arms around Jemma's neck, and she spun away with him again. 

Then Coulson gathered May into his arms, much more intimately than he had Jemma, and they resumed swaying, eyes closed, pressed against one another.

"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down"

Skye walked into the kitchen, and Bobby put her finger to her lips and pointed, before she could say anything, and they all continued to watch them in stunned silence until the song ended.

"And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now"

"I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now"

When the song did end, Jemma twirled with Marcus a few times and kissed his neck, tickling him, and making him squeal with glee, and the spectators, thinking quickly, abruptly bustled into the common room, as though they'd only just arrived.

______

 

"Skye, can you-"

Jemma opened the cupboard just behind Skye's right shoulder, grabbed a jar of peanut butter, and slid it across the counter to Fitz, before he could finish voicing his request. 

Then, she slid him a butter knife, and turned and walked into the common area to sit down with Marcus, without ever looking up.

When he realized Skye was looking at him, waiting, he picked up the jar of peanut butter, and mumbled, "Nevermind... "

______

 

Jemma, Bobby, and Fitz sat on the couch with Marcus later, watching vintage ThunderCats episodes on the monitor.

Marcus sat with Fitz for a full episode, before he crawled across Bobby and settled himself on Jemma's lap, and after the second episode, Bobby excused herself for bed, which left Fitz on one corner of the couch, and Jemma on the other, with Marcus leaning into her, absently rubbing his fingers over the back of her neck.

By the end of the fourth episode, Jemma was asleep with her head slightly tipped back against the the couch, and Marcus was in her arms. 

His head rested in the crook of Jemma's right elbow, and his little face was pillowed into her breast, and they were pressed belly to belly, with Marcus' knees tucked in around her left hip. She had her arms wrapped around him, one hand resting along his back and the other on his bottom, securing him to her, protecting him even in her sleep, and he had his arms tucked between them, with the fingers of his right hand hooked into the v of her tee, anchoring her to him, as well.

Fitz stopped watching the episodes after he noticed they were asleep, and instead watched Jemma and Marcus, not sure what he'd say or where he'd begin, when he and Jemma next had the opportunity to talk.

When the DVD was finished playing, and the screensaver resumed on the screen, he leaned over and touched Jemma's arm.

When she didn't stir right away, he rubbed his fingers back and forth and whispered her name.

Her dark lashes fluttered on her cheeks, before she opened her eyes, and recoiled slightly, when she realized he was touching her arm.

He quickly withdrew his hand, and quickly explained, "The DVD is finished." 

She paused, then nodded, and rubbed her fingers across Marcus'sweaty forehead and over his curls.

She rubbed his back to see if he would stir, but he didn't, so she slid him further to the right, so his bottom rested in her lap better, and leaned his head into her shoulder in a more upright position.

She rubbed his back, and crooned sweetly, "Baby, it's bedtime... We need to get you tucked in..."

He raised his eyebrows and tried to open his eyes, but his lids were just too heavy with sleep, so they remained closed, as he attempted to cuddle into Jemma again.

Jemma started to shift him, as she slid forward on the couch, so she could support his weight while she stood up.

"Let me."

She nodded and lifted her arms, supporting him between her palms and shifting her body so he could slide a hand between her and Marcus without touching her, and he gently lifted Marcus out of her arms and held him against his chest.

She mumbled her thanks and got to her feet, grabbing Marcus' backpack, and they walked in silence to their quarters.

Once Jemma punched in the key code and opened the door, he walked in and hovered just inside, waiting for her to shut the door and turn on her bedside lamp. 

Then she pointed to the toddler bed against the far wall, near her chest of drawers.

He placed him in his bed, then took a step back, and watched Jemma remove his shoes and socks, and pants and button up and tee, leaving him in his tiny plaid boxer shorts. Then she rubbed his back, and pulled him into a sitting position.

"You have to go potty, before you sleep, baby. You know that."

He didn't open his eyes, but he nodded, and Jemma picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

After a few minutes the toilet flushed, then the sink ran for several minutes, before Jemma returned with a slightly more alert Marcus.

"He can't sleep through teeth-brushing," she whispered, with a smile, then she pulled back his covers and tucked him against his pillows and covered him up, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, as he snuggled into his pillow and slept.

Then she opened his back pack and took out his tablet, plugging it into the wall charger, and setting it on the floor next to Marcus' bed within his reach, if he needed it.

"It's linked to mine," she explained, "so he can reach me whenever he needs anything, and we don't have to be in the same room all the time... It's really worked well for us."

Fitz just nodded, not sure what to say.

She looked tired, but she smiled, "Do you have any questions?"

"Um... he can read? I heard him in the gym earlier."

"He can. I try not to underestimate him, and allow him to move at his own pace... Mack is a big help. He treats Marcus like whatever he does, no matter how amazing, is normal... We offer him learning experiences, and he goes with what he likes... He knows he's not like other three year old boys, but he isn't uncomfortable playing with other children his age at the park, and he is very kind to them."

He nodded and cleared his throat, "He's three?"

She nodded, "He'll be four in May."

"He's really beautiful, Jem."

She nodded, then smiled, "Coming from you, that sounds a little vain."

He blushed, and ducked his head, "I suppose it does. He really does look exactly like me, doesn't he?"

"From the day he was born," she looked down.

He sighed, "Jem... "

"It's okay... I don't... um, I just want you to know... that I'll answer any questions you have, as they arise."

"Are you too tired to talk to me now?"

She smiled kindly, and shook her head, "No, of course not... but I'd like to change... and if your uncomfortable, you can change and come back."

He shrugged, "I'm comfortable enough."

She shrugged, and went her dresser, cautious of the noise she might create, and pulled out a drawer very slowly, retrieving what she needed, and slipped into the bathroom. When she emerged a few minutes later, her face was scrubbed clean, she smelled like mint toothpaste, and she was wearing a fitted tank with tiny sleep shorts.

She climbed up onto her bed, then indicated that he was welcome to sit on the other side, "I don't have a lot of sitting options. The chair had to go, so Marcus' bed would fit."

He slowly kicked off his shoes and emptied his pockets onto her bedside table, then climbed onto her bed, and adjusted some of her pillows, then he turned onto his right side, and looked at her.

She took a breath, and settled down on her left side, facing him across the wide middle of the bed.

She took another breath, "What would you like to know?"

He looked a little overwhelmed, "Everything. I want to know everything."


	8. Chapter 8

"Everything... That would take the rest of our lives," she mumbled, then winced, and rolled to her back, looking up at the ceiling to avoid his gaze.

She took a deep breath, "Why don't you tell me what is most important for you to know right now?"

He thought it over, "When did you tell him about me?"

She scowled for a second, then her features smoothed, "I never didn't tell him about you... I told him about all of you... Even before he was born, I would talk to him, and... tell him about things we'd done... places we'd gone... things we saw... "

He asked softly, "But he knows that he's... ours?"

"He's always known" she responded, "but I want to be clear about what that means to him."

She spoke slowly, "He believes that a father helps to determine appearance and physiology... and that a daddy is a man who loves his children like a mommy does... "

She explained further, "He knows that a father may or may not be a daddy... and that every daddy is not necessarily a father."

He hesitated, "Okay... So um, does he... have... does he have that?"

"He doesn't call anyone... that... but, Phil and Mack and Will... They love him. Marcus doesn't think that he's missing... that."

"I, yeah, no... He seems to be very happy... He just seems curious about me."

She took a deep breath, "I've told him a lot about you over the years, so his curiosity is piqued. He isn't desperate to know you, but he is interested to know what you're like, and I want him to be comfortable with you... with all of you... ... in case he needs one of you someday... to keep him safe."

"He um... he told us about... that he has an extraction plan."

She paused, "I can only prepare him for so much..."

"No, um no. It's a good idea," he slid his hand toward her, but then retreated, pulling his fist back to his chest.

She sighed, and when she next spoke her voice was raspy, and strained, "I had a nightmare, once, that Ward took him, because he needed me to make him a piece of tech. But, I couldn't figure it out, and you weren't there to help me, and eventually, he..." 

Her voice got breathy, "Ward killed my baby."

She continued with a little more desolation in her voice, "Mack stayed in our guest room for five nights after that, because I was so scared Ward would come for him."

"Jemma-"

"I refuse to let anything happen to him. Linda trained me as an operative, and I passed my field assessment... not because I'll ever go on a mission again, but because Ward will only ever take him over my dead body."

She turned to look at him, not caring that tears were trailing from her eyes.

"You have to be sure, Leo. You don't get to give up on him, like you did me."

She looked back at the ceiling, and swallowed, and when she spoke again, she sounded abnormally calm, "We can meet with Phil tomorrow, if you're still sure."

"Jemma?" he fidgeted.

She turned onto her side, to face away from him, "Leo, I'm more tired than I thought."

He leaned his upper body toward her, and touched her upper arm, "Jem?"

She pulled away, and whispered, "Please don't touch me."

He removed his hand, "Jemma..."

"Please... Just don't... "

______

 

"What's up, honey?"

"Leo and I want to meet with you later to talk about possible intermittent leave, so he can spend time with Marcus."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Really?" she blew out a sigh, "I'm not sure. Marcus doesn't need a daddy. He has you and Mack and Will, and he's never wanted or needed anything other than that, but Leo would like to spend time with him, so... we can try to make that work, too."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know... I don't want to talk about it right now, Phil."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just hear us out, and graciously assist us with transportation issues, please."

"How about after dinner in my office?"

"That sounds good... Also, I was hoping to use a car this afternoon to take Marcus to the park. It's so warm here, and so cold at home. I'd like him to spend at least one afternoon outside, while we're here."

"You can take one of the fleet cars. Just give his car seat to one of the mechanics, and they'll install it for you, but... I would feel better if you'd take a field operative with you."

"Is Linda not here?"

"Sorry, honey. She won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Bobby might like a day out at the park."

"Sounds good, honey. Let me know."

______

 

He actually dropped the pencil resting between his teeth, when she walked into the lab.

"Ready Bobby?"

Bobby turned, and her eyebrows raised up in surprise. Jemma wore fitted camo pants, a tight black tank, black chucks, and had her hair messily pulled into a bun on top of her head. She had her badge clipped to her waist and a leg harness with a piece already tucked inside.

"Is that an icer?"

Jemma ran her finger tips over the handle and strap, "No... If Bakshi or Ward are in the same county as my son, I will personally shoot either one of them in the face."

Bobby smirked, released a small laugh, "What if it's not either of them, and we need to interrogate them?"

Jemma shrugged, "Then, I make it painful, but survivable."

"Wow... Jemma. When did you become a badass?"

"About three and a half years ago, when I realized I couldn't defend my-"

"Mommy!"

She spun and knelt with her arms open wide, and Marcus ran into them and threw his arms around her neck, and when she stood up, he was braced on her hip.

"Ready to go, Jemma?"

"All set."

Coulson looked at her thigh, and raised an eyebrow, "Only one piece, honey?"

She shrugged, "I assumed Bobby would carry, too."

He smiled, "You go on and take Marcus to the car, honey. Bobby will be out in a few minutes."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, then left the lab, tickling Marcus and making him giggle on their way out the door.

Fitz came over to stand by Bobby, "Is she really as lethal as she looks and acts now?"

"I daresay she could take Melinda hand-to-hand. She shoots better than Ward, and God help any person who tries to hurt her son."

"Our son," Fitz mumbled, trying it on.

"Really?" Coulson tilted his head, "Are you merely staking claim on him, or are you planning at some point to claim her, as well?"

Fitz turned pink, "I don't know what you mean?"

Coulson looked disappointed, "Then, you don't deserve to have her."


	9. Chapter 9

"I told them," Bobby said while scanning the treeline to the right.

Jemma's brows pulled together under her sunglasses, scanning left, "Told who what?"

"I told Fitz and the others what Bakshi did to you," she swallowed, "what I helped him do to you."

"Bakshi is a monster, but I'm not sure as to what you are referring about yourself," she said calmly, taking in her son, playing with two boys and a little girl nearby.

Bobby looked surprised, "Wha-Jemma, I held you down."

She sighed, "Yes, thankfully. I cannot imagine what it would have been like to have a Hydra operative immoblizing me for such tortures... You were as gentle as you could be without blowing our cover. Your presence... that was the best I could have hoped for in that hopeless situation."

Bobby choked up slightly, "Jemma, I thought... I wondered, if you thought... I'm just sorry it happened."

Jemma smiled kindly, then shrugged, "Me, too."

Bobby put her hand on Jemma's forearm, "I missed you, Jemma... We all did."

Jemma gave Marcus a five minute warning, and asked quietly, "All of you?"

"Of course all of us," Bobby said seriously, then quieter, she added, "I was surprised he made it back at all."

She didn't even pretend not to know who she was talking about, "Back from where? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know where he went went he left, Jemma, and only Lance and he know what happened while he was away, but he... he... Jemma, he... lost it. He would sit in the a lab and talk to you and apologize and cry... and he... Jemma, he tried to... Jemma, he tried to bleed himself out."

Her eyes filled with tears, that were thankfully hidden behind her shades, "What?" 

"Lance found him in the supply closet... He had started a fourteen gauge IV line, then cut the tubing and unclamped the line."

"Why? Why didn't he just... I would have... Why wasn't someone watching him, helping him? He... um, he... was doing better with his coordination... and his speech, it seemed... um, it was really just, um he couldn't get... It was... mainly trouble getting the science out... and of course his limbic sys-his... You should have been watching him."

"We-um... He started seeing things... things that weren't real, Jemma."

"He should have been-why didn't Phil hospitalize him?"

Bobbi grimaced, "Lance was the only one who knew how bad it was."

Jemma was getting agitated, "He isn't... he-he's not qualifed to-"

"Fitz he-um, Fitz wouldn't let anyone other than Lance anywhere near him... Jemma... Coulson and May... they, um, they don't know what happened..."

She actually turned to look at Bobby, "What?!"

"Lance, he pulled the IV line, and carried him to his quarters as soon as he found him... and he called me down, so um, so I threaded a subclavian CVC and started fluids to replenish his volume, gave him a couple units of blood, and then I ran parenteral nutrition for a while... Lance, I, well, he found him in time, and we-well, we just-we didn't want anyone to judge him... so, um, we cleaned everything up and hid it."

She deflated and whispered, "Oh."

"Skye forged his signature on extended leave paperwork, and Lance took him somewhere off the base... I don't know where... but Lance was gone for over four months... and he continued to leave periodically, once he returned, to check on Fitz... but Fitz, he didn't come back to the base for almost two years-" 

"Two years?"

"Lance said he was only on actual leave for about seven months of that time, but that he had petitioned Coulson for, and had been granted, temporary reassignment, because he didn't think he'd make it back on the base."

"Because of the attempt?" she assumed breathily.

Bobby shook her head, "No... becau-because everything here reminds him of you."

"Me? No... No, no, he told me to leave... and-and he's been-he's been acting normal around me."

"Has he?"

She thought about it.

"Well, he-um, he keeps trying to touch me, like before, um-like he's trying to comfort me."

"He hallucinated you, Jemma. Only you... " Bobby sighed, "Jemma, he's not trying to comfort you. He's trying to convince himself that you're real."

______

 

"Steady hands, Fitz. You can do it... That's right. There you go... "

"I did... Yes. Steady hands... One good hand, only need one-and... It's um... it's in, Jem. Now, what do I do?"

"Relax...This will make you feel better. Cut the tubing... right there... Yes, just like that... It's okay. You just need to relax... "

"I want to feel better, Jem... So... so happy you... you're helping me..."

"Now unclamp the tubing, Leo... and relax. It will be better soon. Gravity will make it better...You'll feel better. "

"Sorry, I hurt you... "

"Shhh. It's okay, Leo... Just like that... No, don't look... You won't want to see... but it's going to be okay...You know I just want you to feel better."

"I know... You'll make me better... "

"Of course... I will... Just lean back, Leo... Back against the wall..."

"I did it... to hurt you, Jem. I thought... thought I'd feel better... maybe I did... maybe... for a little while... but now... now-I, now.... I feel horrible... ... That's um, that's not me... Jem.. You know that's not me."

"Of course, it's not... I know... It doesn't matter. They don't matter... Hush now... You're going to start feeling cold... and maybe a little shaky... but that just means it's working. You're going to feel so much better... "

"I know... so much better."

"Your going to get tired... It's okay. Just relax, Fitz... Deep breaths."

"I love you, Jemma."

"I know Leo... but, now it's time to let go."

"Let go... It's time?"

"Trust me, love... It's time... You need to rest, now."

______

 

"Fitz! Oh my God! What did you do?!"

"Ssssokay... She um... She hel-um... helped mee."

"No, no, no, no...You've got to stay awake... Fuck, no, no, don't go to sleep... No, no! Wake up! Fitz. Oh fuck!"

_______

 

"Is there someone you want me to call?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Certainly, there is someone to-"

"No... no, Lance... There's... The-there i-is no one."

"Coulson... he coul-"

"No!"

"You need help."

"You should have let me die."

"Couldn't do that, mate."

______

 

"How did you know what to do?"

"She walked me through it."

"Are you still talking to her?"

"I still see her."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"The next time you find me like that... I want you to leave me alone."

______

 

"You said she walked you through it."

"She did... the one I see... she helped me."

"She wanted you to die?"

"No, Lance, I wanted me to die... She's in my head. She's not real."

"How did you figure it out? That she's not real."

"She still loves me... and I know, I know that's no longer possible."

"Please, let me find someone to help you."

"I don't wan't help, Lance. I want to die."


	10. Chapter 10

"You have to eat."

"Not hungry."

"I'll get anything you want."

"I'll just throw it right back up."

"Just try... Please, mate. Please just try."

______

 

"Why did you do it that way?"

"It was... We had a case... Um, the specialist was shot, and she died... And I asked Jem, if she suffered... Jemma, real Jemma... She said that hypovolemia would be peaceful way to die."

"And when you... ?"

"I guess that's what I thought of... "

______

 

"You still need time... You shouldn't leave yet. You're not ready."

"Lance, I need to work."

"But, you still see her. You need to get better."

"If I have to stop seeing her to get better, then I don't want to be better."

______

 

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"It's getting better."

"Sometimes, I think so... Other times, I don't want her to go... "

"She isn't real."

"She is to me."

______

 

"She called me."

"It's been a long time. What did you say?"

"I didn't answer. I still don't think I can."

______

 

"Almost six months."

"How do you feel?"

"O-okay... I miss her."

"Real her or imaginary her?"

"Yes."

_____

 

"She'll never forgive me."

"Talk to her."

"It's been too long."

"You won't know, unless you try."

"It's been two years, Lance... Two years."

"You still love her."

"Yeah... but she would never love me now."

"Try... She's still calling for some reason... Try... even if you fail, you're-"

"I can't."

______

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... It's better, if I just bury it... pretend it doesn't hurt."

______

 

"Dammit, Fitz! What did you take? Tell me... What?"

"Just-um, um a, a few drinks."

"You can't drink on your meds. You know that."

"I just wanted to see her again."

"Mate, you need to let that one go, too, or your not going to make it."

"I know."

______

 

"She doesn't leave messages anymore."

"Call her back."

"It's over. It needs to just be over."

"But-"

"I can't."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where is Marcus?"

"He's playing hide and seek with Skye and Bobby."

"Okay then... Let's get to it."

Jemma turned to Fitz, "I'm not really sure what you're hoping for, but you are willing to fly out to us?"

"Yeah, um-"

"It would be safest for Marcus, if you stayed with us as well. Are you willing to stay in our guest room, when you visit?"

"Okay-um-"

"I can stay at Will's, at least part of the time, when you visit. That will probably be more comfortable for you."

"No, I-"

"So, I was thinking," she turned back to Coulson, "You fly East enough that someone could bring him once every, say um, six weeks, to stay for a week, unless he has a project the keeps him on the base?"

"I can make that work, honey... And he can use a lab at MBL, if necessary. We have the appropriate tech there."

She quickly added, "We can still come to the base, and now that everyone knows about Marcus, there's no reason we need to work our schedules around Leo's anymore."

Coulson raised his eyebrows, "Careful, honey... Be kind."

She flushed, "No... God, I didn't mean it like that, really," she looked at the floor, "I was pointing out that that it will be easier to coordinate visits on the base in the future... that's all. I just meant that we don't have to avoid any specific time... " 

When she finished and looked up, her eyes shined.

Coulson talked like Fitz wasn' t even in the room.

"I know this is hard on you, Jemma."

She tried not to blink, and flashed a brittle smile, "I'm fine."

"You are a horrible liar, honey," he chided softly.

"Yes, well, th-there are worse things," she stuttered out.

He gave her a kind smile, then turned to Fitz, "Does this all sound acceptable to you?"

"Yeah, um... It sounds very generous... um, thank you."

He turned to Jemma, "Really, thank you."

She nodded, slightly, but didn't speak.

"Oh, Jemma?"

She turned.

"Melinda is stopping in Boston late tonight. She's hoping to stay over at your place."

She smiled, even as her heart ached, "Of course. Whatever she needs."

"Thanks, honey."

"Phil, will you ask her to grab our swimsuits? I didn't pack them, and Marcus realized this afternoon that you have a pool downstairs."

He smiled, "Sure thing."

"Thanks for everything, Phil."

She got up to leave, and Fitz stood, too.

"Yeah, thanks, Director, really."

______

"Mommy?" she turned, and Marcus was coming down the hall with Bobby and Skye.

"Yes, love."

He beamed, "It's raining, and it's not dark yet."

She smiled, "Is that so?"

He nodded.

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him to her, "Let's go."

She knelt on the floor, then he folded his tiny arms around her neck, and she lifted him up piggy-back, "You're both invited to join us on the roof."

They looked at one another puzzled, but eventually Bobby shrugged, "I'm going."

______

"They ran out into the rain, and played and twirled around and got all wet," she laughed, "and do you know what he said when, I asked him if he was cold?"

"What?"

"That it was worth it, because the prettiest rainbows are seen by people dancing in the rain."

Skye raised her eyebrows and laughed, "They are really unique, those two... peas in a pod."

"Yeah, they really have something special," Bobby agreed, "They have a great bond, and they're so in sync."

Skye looked sad, when she turned to Fitz, "Like you and Jemma, before... "

Fitz' vision blurred with tears, "Things should have been different."

Bobby turned to him, and gently said, "Make things different now."


	12. Chapter 12

"You have to talk to her, mate."

Fitz raised his eyebrows, and defended himself, "I have been talking to her."

Hunter looked at him pointedly, "About Marcus, I know, and that is a start, but you need to talk to her about the past five years."

He started fidgeting, "Lance, I can't."

Hunter spoke softly, sincerely, touching Fitz on the shoulder, "She's proven over and over again that she's better than I ever gave her credit for, and if you don't talk to her, she'll always think that you didn't love her enough to forgive her."

Fitz looked hurt, "That's what I wanted her to think, remember? Do you remember how I talked to her? How I treated her?"

"Fitz-"

"No, Lance, I hurt her... on purpose."

"If you want to apologize, then go apologize. She's here, Fitz. Go find her."

"I just, I'm not sure what to say."

"Start with what means the most, and work your way out from there."

"What if she hates me?"

"She didn't invite you to stay in her guest room and spend time with your son, because she hates you."

"She's just being a good mother."

"Yes... to your son."

______

 

"We need to talk."

"Wha-we do?"

He looked around, and determined the gym was empty, except for Jemma jogging on the treadmill in front of him.

"It was my fault that he treated you that way."

"That's kind of you, Lance, but Leo, he did that all on his own."

"I didn't know him, before... before the hypoxia... and I, I hadn't heard all the stories about what you two were like together... before... I didn't understand what you were to each other. Jemma, I didn't realize... I just knew that he was torn up, and he thought you left because he told you how he felt... He said that you didn't feel the same way."

"You're right," she sighed, "We couldn't have felt the same way, because I couldn't get him to so much as kiss me in eight years, but you, Lance, you had him sleeping with strangers within six months of your arrival."

He looked uncomfortable, "I thought it would make him feel better... You know... Get it out of his system."

"Get what out of his system? Me?"

He shook his head sadly, "No, his feeling of worthlessness."

"And did it?"

"Possibly... temporarily. But... ultimately, no."

She pulled the key on the treadmill, and shut her eyes as it came to a stop, "Lance, I believe you are a good friend to Leo, but I am not sure what your motive is here."

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I treated you... and the way I encouraged him to treat you, too."

She dragged her palm down her face, and took a breath.

"That-that's all I wanted, Jemma... "

He turned and left the gym without waiting for a response.

______

 

"Leo?"

He turned and froze.

"I think we need to talk."

He squared his shoulders, "Is everything okay?"

She sighed, "I don't know... "

He took a step towards her, but then he stopped, and even though he put his hands in his pockets, she could still see him fidgeting.

She took a deep breath, "Bobby told me some things that you may or may not-"

He rushed forward, "Jemma, I'm stable. She told me she told to you... but I'm stable... He's not-um, Marcus, he's not in danger with me. Please, don't-"

She lifted up her hands to stop him, "Whoa... Leo, I just have some questions."

He stopped, "You do?"

She waited a moment, and replied softly, "I do."

He nodded, and waited.

She licked her lips, then used her best clinical voice to ask, "Do you take antipsychotic medication?"

He nodded, answering honestly, "Um, yeah. Yeah, I do."

She nodded, "Okay, and when is that last time you had a hallucination?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck, "It was-um, it was well over a year ago."

"Okay," she sighed, "If you would like to talk to me about it, you can. You don't have to, but you can, okay?"

He nodded, and licked his lips.

"Look, Leo, I-um, I am not sure what you think of me, or if you think of me much at all anymore, but everyone here, they-um, they really love you. They really, well, they do... and um-that's all, I just want to make sure you knew... I-I guess."

She turned to walk away.

"Jemma?"

She turned back, and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him, and was unable to hide the hurt that lurked behind her eyes, before the mask was pulled back into place, and she gave him a kind smile, "For what?"

So much. "For everything... really... everything... Things should have been different."

She nodded, and smiled sadly, "I think, um, I think we both made mistakes... I should have told you what happened to me at Hydra."

"And why you were there?"

She nodded and swallowed, "Bobby told you?"

He nodded.

She hugged her arms around her middle, "Yes, well... I guess I wanted the reason why I left not to matter... I just wanted it to matter that I came back."

He looked at the floor for a moment, then met her eyes, "Do you think we'll be okay?"

She answered softly, "I don't know... I don't really know what that looks like anymore... For now, let's just try the visits... See what happens."

Again, he reached out, but then dropped his hand back to his side almost immediately, making a fist, then releasing it, "Jemma... why are you being so understanding?"

She shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?"

He dragged his hands down his face, "I don't know. Get angry."

She looked defeated, "Leo, I am angry. I'm angry that Ward hurt us, that I couldn't swim fast enough, that I failed at Hydra, but really, I'm just sad. I'm sad that I couldn't do whatever it was that you needed me to do... that we ended up like this.'

He reached out to touch her arm, but she pulled her arm away, before he made contact, and he stopped short, with a hurt gasp.

She started fidgeting, rubbing her fingers tips up and down her arms, where they were crossed over one another.

"Please don't touch me. It-um, it means something different to you, than it does to me... and I'm trying, but it's hard."

He was confused, looking at her, waiting for an explanation.

When she met his eyes, she looked determined, "It's buried as deep as it will go. Let's just leave it there, where I control it, okay?"


	13. Chapter 13

She and Marcus chattily made their way to the kitchen to make themselves breakfast, but upon arrival to the kitchen, she shamefully branded herself a coward, when she sighed relief, finding that Fitz wasn't there or in the attached common area.

She'd been thinking about their conversation ever since she'd turned and walked away from him earlier that morning.

She settled into her chair with her breakfast, smiling a little, because Marcus was already deep in conversation with Skye and Bobby, and she slowly relaxed her shoulders, looking at the brick wall above his head, allowing her mind to wander over the incredibly odd week she was having. 

She was breathing deep, attempting to keep her emotions under control, pushing everything down, when he touched her arm.

She looked endearingly at her son, "What do you need, love?"

He smiled, and nodded to the doorway of the common room, "Aunt Lindy brought you something."

She turned, expecting to see Linda with their swimsuits, but what she saw was Linda, with Phil and... him.

"Hi, Jemma-honey."

She knocked over her chair, and she ran. She almost collided with Hunter, as she jumped up, stepping onto and kicking off of the coffee table, on her way to him, launching herself at his body, her arms pulling tight around his neck, and her face burrowing into his throat, as he lifted her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

She breathily whispered against his neck, "Will... " 

She sighed, and his chest vibrated with laughter, "Miss me, honey?" 

She nodded into his neck, and he slackened his hold enough that she slid down the front of him, her face resting against his chest, her head tucked perfectly under his chin, as she pulled her arms from his neck and folded them in between them, leaning into his warmth. 

Skye and Bobby looked at one another with their eyebrows lifted in surprise, but Marcus just giggled and smiled.

Bobby smiled at Marcus' apparent happiness, then frowned slightly, when she saw Fitz walk into the room by way of the kitchen, and stop dead.

Will tipped Jemma's chin up and smiled, "I told you that I'd be fine." 

He was referring to his most recent trip for Project Maveth, his valiant attempt to share his wealth and resources with those most in need, that had taken him into the most war torn areas in the world to offer humanitarian aid. He had always been easily swayed to join every good cause, and that was why Jemma happily spent so much time at charity functions on his arm. 

"Damn, I missed you, Jemma."

He tucked her hair behind her ear, and ran his finger tips along her jaw, and his face flickered with emotion, as his eyes gazed deeply into hers, causing her face to immediately soften into a genuine smile, as she breathlessly replied, "I missed you, too."

Coulson cleared his throat, and Will looked over his shoulder at him, then tucked Jemma under his arm, her right arm dropping to rest comfortably around his hip.

He stepped forward and introduced himself, "Will Daniels, and you are Lance Hunter?"

Lance nodded and shook Will's hand.

He turned to Fitz, "Leo Fitz."

Fitz shook his hand, while Jemma examined the floor, refusing to look up.

"Just Fitz."

He smiled, "Okay, Fitz... Will Daniels."

Then, he turned and walked them towards the occupied table, "Marcus... who are your friends?"

Marcus smiled, and spoke loudly, indicating to each of the women, "Skye Johnson... and Bobbie Morse, this is Will Daniels."

Will reached out and shook each woman's hands, in turn, "More beautiful than your pictures, ladies."

Then, he gave Jemma a squeeze, before releasing her and stepping to the side, smiling, "Well, come on!"

Marcus tumbled out of his chair, and ran to Will, and Will scooped him up and kissed him and hugged him, like he was his own son, comfortably bringing him to rest on one hip, while he reached out and pulled Jemma into his other side, and when Jemma rolled in, reaching her arm around Marcus as well, they looked like a family, a happy, hugging, cuddling family.


	14. Chapter 14

She looked over at her boys. Will and Marcus were already in their trunks, fidgeting in the lab doorway.

"Just go," she smiled, "I have to finish this report... Then, I'll change and be right down."

Marcus grabbed Will's hand and dragged him from the room, as Will laughed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his excitement.

______

 

She sighed, pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and headed down to the pool.

The base had a huge indoor pool in the basement. Once used for submersion training, it was now used by those living on base as an area of recreation.

She smiled, when she realized Marcus had invited everyone to the pool this afternoon, and that almost everyone had come, because he had asked, and she was thankful Fitz was not there, but she still cringed as she neared the edge of the pool.

Will swam to the edge, "Come on, honey."

She shrugged, "Just so we're clear, I swear there was more suit at the store."

May heard her and swam over, "It had tags, so I just assumed. I'm sure it's fine, Jemma."

Jemma kicked off her shoes, and shimmied out of her frayed cut off shorts, then she took a deep breath, grabbed the hem of her over-sized hoodie and pulled it over her head.

Everyone in the pool area fell silent for a moment. Jemma's suit was metallic copper, almost rose gold, with an ever so slightly too small triangle top that tied at her back and neck, and string bikini bottoms that tied where her hips and thighs met one another on either side of her smooth, curvy body, and she looked great. It complimented her pale skin, and set off her chestnut hair and chocolate eyes.

Will's mouth quirked into an amused smile, and she couldn't help but smile back, "Honey, there may have been more of it at the store, but I guarantee what's left, looks great."

She laughed, "Thank you."

Marcus looked at everyone like they'd gone insane, "Mommy, why is everyone looking at you?"

She smiled, "Because, my bikini is very... shiny."

He shrugged, and everyone went back to their normal activities. Skye and Coulson, played with Marcus, and May and Bobby and Hunter started hitting a large beach ball around above their heads.

Jemma stooped and picked up her things, turning to place them on a nearby bench, and Bobby gasped, "Jemma!"

Jemma spun around, as Bobby was swimming over to the ladder to get out of the pool, "What's wrong?"

"Your tattoo," she smiled, as she approached Jemma.

She smiled and turned back around, so Bobby could take a better look. 

Jemma's scar had been transformed into a beautiful black fern leaf that extended from her right shoulder blade all the way down to her left hip, its center the smooth scar left by Bakshi and his, thankfully skilled, surgeons. Bobby bent and touched it with her fingertips. It was still visible, when the light caught it just right, the smooth scar tissue within the swirling ink, but Jemma had taken something horrible and painful and transformed it into something beautiful for herself.

"Jemma, it's beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you." 

Then, she touched Bobby's shoulder, "I couldn't let him win."

Bobby smiled and nodded.

______

 

It was nice to relax with everyone, and to work her muscles in the cool water, and the pool was large enough that she was able to escape to the far end, and swim laps across its expansive width, away from where everyone else was playing a game. 

She didn't notice, when Fitz arrived and entered the pool, because she was still swimming and thinking at the far end, wishing that some things in her life were different, yet thankful for things that she may never have had, if things hadn't gone quite the way they did.

She headed for the far ladder, wanting to sit out for a moment, before she joined the others in whatever game they were playing next.

She didn't know how the water looked rolling off of her smooth skin as she climbed out of the water, or that her bikini clung to her and shimmered, flattering her pale curves in just the right way, and she was unaware of how she stretched, when she reached up to pull out her elastic and run her fingers through her wet, elbow-length hair, arching her back, lifting her breasts, and pulling her tummy in even tighter. 

She may have been completely clueless, but Fitz most definitely was not, and since he wasn't there for the initial bikini unveiling, he was taking in her slick, glistening body and expansive, sexy back tattoo for the first time, at the same time, immediately becoming completely overwhelmed by what he was seeing and how he was feeling.

"Jemma, can you go grab the diving rings?" May hollered, and Jemma immediately changed direction, walking out of the main pool area on her bare feet and down the hall a bit to the pool storage area, dripping water onto the concrete floor as she moved.

She paused for a moment to locate the light switch in the dark, having not been in that room for a few years, then she started looking for the rings among the high shelves, trying to remember where they used to be kept.

Her search was proving unsuccessful, so she was relieved when she heard the door open and close, and she jogged to the end of the row.

"Oh, thank God, Linda, I can't-"

Fitz was standing there.

"Forgive me."

She was confused, her brows drawing together, "What are you talking about?"

He looked determined, "Forgive me... for making you miserable, for telling you to leave, for not answering your calls, for never calling you back... Jemma... I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am sorry... and I'm asking for it anyway."

She shook her head no, and shut her eyes for a moment.

He misunderstood her response and rushed forward.

"Jemma, please," he croaked, "just tell me what I need to do."

She met his eyes, "Leo, I-I don't... No... you don't-don't need to apologize-"

"Yes, I-"

"No, I just-someday... I want to not feel so... I don't know... " She looked pained, "I, um-I don't-"

"Jemma, everything is my fault. I was so cruel, because... I just-I felt so... damaged... I just... I'm so sorry." 

She looked away, "Really, it's okay... "

"It's not... Jemma, please." 

He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, but she refused to meet his gaze.

She sighed, "Leo, it hurts, but I-I forgave you a long time ago."

He tilted his head, "You-why?" 

She shrugged, "Because I loved you."

He slid his hands up to cup her jaw, to make her face him, "Jemma... "

She closed her eyes to avoid the connection he was seeking.

"Jemma, look at me."

She opened her eyes, and slowly raised them to his face.

"Tell me... tell me how to make this better, and I will. Just tell me... Whatever you need."

She mumbled, echoing him, "Whatever I need... "

He gently rubbed his thumbs along her jaw, "Please, Jemma. Tell me."

Her eyes filled with tears, "What I need... What-I, I nee-I needed you-for you to forgive me... I needed for you to forgive me."

She blinked, and tears rolled down her cheeks, "I didn't even really need for you to love me, while you were hurt, be-because I loved you... "

Her eyes flashed to his, "And I, I loved you enough for both of us... I-I could have waited... would have waited for you to get better... and-and waited for you to love me again, if you'd... have just forgiven me." 

Then, she trembled, and shut her eyes, causing more tears to fall, "Then, once you loved me again, we could have conceived our son, because you wanted to be with me, and because you wanted to make love to me, and not-not... "

She winced, and whispered, "Not, because you... mistakenly pity-fucked me, when you were angry."

She circled her fingers around his wrists, took a breath, and pulled his hands away from her neck, then she moved to leave, not opening her eyes until she was sure that she wouldn't have to face him.

"Jemma, no." 

He followed her, and was able to press the flat of his hand to the door, before she could pull it open, catching her by surprise, enough so, that he was able to spin her around to face him. 

She leaned her back against the hardness of the door, and concentrated on his sternum, pushing down her tears and anguish as best she could.

She felt his warm fingers on her face, as he gently wiped away her tears, "I was imploding, Jemma. Everyday... I was taking more out on you, than the day before, and I latched onto the hurt I felt, when you left me, and I used it... and-and I wanted you to hurt, too... because I thought that-that you took the Hydra mission to escape me, because I wasn't me anymore... and be-because you thought I was worthless, and I... I thought that... Jemma, I didn't think that you loved me... not like that... not like I loved you. You never... you, you didn't say anything back, when we were trapped in the med-pod, and-and I knew that if-if you didn't love me before I drowned, that the-there was no way I could make you love me after... Jemma... God, Jemma, I have b-brain damage. There was no guarantee, I would recover... and-and, some things will never, will never-won't ever be normal again... "

He sighed, "I didn't at all think that we-we were going to, um, be together, when I came to your room... I was so conflicted and angry... I know, I-um, I wanted you to leave, but I didn't want you to want to leave me... then, I-I realized, I needed you to go, and not come back, ever... not with me like that... so I was cruel, when you said you loved me, and I lied... I told you there was no place for you here... told you that I'd-that I'd moved on... "

He pressed his forehead to hers, and spoke softly, seriously, "Jemma, I can't move on... not from you... It doesn't matter where you are... It would still be you, even if we'd never seen each other again... I don't need you here to love you... be-because I just... I do... And I should have forgiven you, then, even before I knew the truth about your mission inside Hydra, but I-I was at war with myself... I was at war with myself, for a long time... even after you left... Honestly, Jemma, there are days that I still am."

"I think at first, I wanted you to tell me to stop... to tell me that I was that monster I'd been acting like, but-but when you didn't, I think I, I just-I wanted to prove to myself that you wanted to be there... with me... and I was desperate, and you... You were so... giving and passionate, and I was confused, but I just-I wanted to be with you... because, it was our last chance... and, when I realized you wanted me, too... Jemma, that was not pity... It was-was just so intense... and-and I was just so broken, Jem. You were the only thing that made me feel whole... but I-I... needed you to go... I couldn't know whether I'd get better. So much was wrong in my head... I didn't want you here for that... I just, I knew you-I thought that you could, I don't know... "

He tipped her chin up, and looked at her face, and kissed her forehead, "I got worse after you left, and so much time passed. I didn't know why you were calling, but I didn't-I tortured myself with the reasons... fabricated details... Marriage, children-I don't know if I could ever-I didn't think I could handle knowing about your life away from me... So I just-I tried to remember what we were like, before Ward betrayed us... and that we were meant to be together, just that once... and that I had gotten to say my good-byes... ... Once you fell asleep, I-I held you... and I told you everything that I lacked the courage to tell you, when you were awake... I was a coward, and I-I, Jemma, please. Please, let me try."

He kissed her cheekbone and each of her eyelids and the corner of her mouth, "Please, Jemma."

He laced his fingers into her wet hair, and when he spoke, his voice broke slightly, "Tell me what to do."

Then, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and fluttered more along her cheek, before he untangled his fingers, and dropped his forehead to rest against her shoulder.

She felt his warm tears falling and rolling over her clavicle, and she sighed, sliding the fingers of one hand into his hair, with the heel of her hand resting along his cheek, and her palm cupping over his ear. Then, she slid her other to the back of his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair, resting her arm on his shoulder, and leaning her head against his to comfort him, but it just made him cry harder.

She held him in silence for a few minutes, then she stepped into him and away from the door, wrapping both of her arms tight around his neck and shoulders, and she felt his arms fold around her back, as he continued to tremble.

When she felt him still a bit, she combed the fingers of her hand through his hair, over and over, to sooth herself, as well as him.

She whispered against his neck, "I missed you," and when he whimpered, she whispered it again, "I missed you... so much."

He tried to respond, but failed, sobbing again.

When he settled a bit, she spoke softly to him, still rubbing her fingers along his scalp, "You and I, we have to be honest with one another."

He nodded slightly into her neck, so she continued.

"We aren't perfect, but... I'm better with you."

He sputtered again, but recovered after a moment.

"And to tell you the truth, I don't know how well I'd be right now, if I didn't have Marcus... "

He tugged her into his chest, even tighter, breathing her in deeply.

"I had no choice, Leo. I had to be better... for him... And he... He made me better, just by existing."

She swallowed, "And I think part of that's because I got to take a piece of you with me..." 

He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Jemma."

She rubbed her hand softly over his neck and back, "Hey... We can't go back... We can only move forward. So, I don't want you to apologize to me anymore, okay?"

He paused, but eventually, he nodded.

"And I'm not going to apologize to you either... You are going to visit us, and we are going to figure things out... for the three of us... Okay?"

He hoarsely replied, "Okay."

She brought her hands to the sides of his neck, and spread her fingers along his ears, cradling his face in her hands, she lifted slightly, and encouraged, "Come on." 

He slowly lifted his head, and she felt his tears cool on her skin, as the open air hit her shoulder.

She looked up at him, and she gently wiped the wetness from his face with the pads of her thumbs, "We can do this."

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

She tipped her chin up and tilted her head, just enough, to press a reassuring kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

She cleared her throat, "We can... but, we have to go back... and I was supposed to find-"

"We found them, by the towel rack," he interrupted hoarsely, "Coulson, he sent me to tell you... but I just, I wanted to talk to you... "

"We have a lot to talk about... but, no more apologies. We are moving forward."

He murmured, "No more apologies."

Jemma started to release him, but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Please, not yet... just a few more minutes."

She didn't say anything. She just tucked her head into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning into him, and allowing him to lean right back into her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Fitz and Jemma started texting each other, during the day, the subjects of things they'd like to discuss with one another, and then, they met every night for an hour or so after they tucked in Marcus to actually talk about them.

They talked, and they talked, and they talked.

______

They sat across from one another on his bed.

She smiled, "I know I'm rambling on, but... can you think of anything else you'd like to know about right now?"

"There is just so much... Just say anything you're thinking of... I'm sure I'll want to know... regardless of what it is."

"His favorite fruit is pineapple... His favorite colors are blue and gray, like the sky... At the park, he prefers a swing to a slide... He loves meteorology... He likes chocolate milk, but not strawberry milk... David Tennant is his favorite doctor... The Hulk is his favorite Avenger... "

She yawned.

"Tired?"

She nodded, "But, I don't want to go yet."

He reached out and touched her ankle, "Will is with Marcus?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes... Which means that Marcus is most likely no longer sleeping... and that they are probably making a mess."

He smiled, then said, "You're close... You and Will?" he said lightly.

She nodded.

He ducked his head and nodded, "He seems really great."

She nodded again, "He is."

He concentrated on his hand resting over her foot, "How um-how long have you two been t-together?"

She didn't meet his eyes, "We um-he and I... Well, we-just after Marcus' first birthday."

______

After watching fireworks rain down from the Summer night sky, fourteen month-old Marcus sagged against Jemma, seeking a sleepy end to the amazingly active Independence Day celebrations going on in the city.

She tucked Marcus into his crib, and returned to the living room, where Will sat comfortably on the couch, notching herself in beside him.

He turned to her and smiled, making his eyes crinkle at the corners, "Good day, honey?"

She sighed, "It was... It was a good day."

She leaned into his shoulder, "Thank you, Will."

He tilted his head, "For what?"

She smiled sadly, "For always being exactly what I need."

He took her hands, and stood up from the couch, tugging her up to stand next to him. Then, he pulled his phone from his pocket, and queued up some music, tossing his phone carelessly onto the coffee table, when he was finished.

He gently drew her into his embrace, wrapping his strong arms gently around her shoulders.

They swayed against one another, and spoke in hushed tones about Fitz, and about Chloe, and he comforted her, pressing her close to his chest and rubbing his warm hands across her back, while she consoled him, nuzzling her nose into his throat and running her fingers through his hair, and when needed, they wiped away one another's silent tears.

They supported one another in their shared commiseration, grieving their lost loves and nursing their broken hearts, hers lost to a man unable to love himself, let alone share his life with her, and his lost to his young wife, who'd sadly departed, unfairly losing her battle with breast cancer, after spending much too little time in this world by his side.

They clung to one another, and they cried, and eventually, their lips collided in hurt desperation.

They each knew how the other felt, that their hearts were not their own to gift, but neither trusted another more, and so they sought the love and comfort their bodies could afford to give to one another, temporarily soothing away the hopelessness they each felt alone.

They were very careful and quite reverent with one another, but open and loving, breaking apart only to secure contraception from Phil and Linda's supply in the guest bathroom, and to confirm one another's willingness to proceed.

Perhaps, it should have made things awkward between them, but it hadn't. It wasn't. 

They were honest, and they truly cared for one another, as much as two people in their positions possibly could allow of themselves, and although that wasn't the only time they'd been intimate with one another, it was the first, and as they'd bonded over their shared losses and damaged hearts, they'd formed a closeness with one another that some people never achieve, even in coupled relationships.

They were friends, best friends, and they'd probably only crossed that line five or six times over the years, when they'd both felt that they desperately needed to, choosing to seek solace only in the company of one another, and refusing to move on in any other capacity, than what their friendship afforded to them, neither ever looking beyond one another for those comforts.

It wouldn't work for most people, but it worked for them, hiding themselves away, guarding one another from their unfortunate torments as best they could.


	16. Chapter 16

As Bobby and Jemma and Marcus made their way to Fitz' quarters, they chatted away. 

Marcus was quite happy about being able to present him with a tablet sync'd to his and Jemma's, so they could talk, whenever they wanted, even after he and Jemma returned home.

Bobby stepped forward and knocked on the door, as Jemma and Marcus happily talked about going up to the roof to cloud watch, giggling with one another, but falling silent as the door was whipped open.

"Callie... What are you doing here?" Bobby asked, surprised.

The pretty, blond woman clad only in one of Fitz' button up shirts smiled, then shrugged, "My conference got over early, so I went ahead and came to the base. I'm scheduled to be here in the lab for the next three weeks, anyway, before I move on to Belgium."

Bobby asked, "Where's Fitz?"

"I just got in... I haven't seen him yet... "

Then, Callie seemed to notice that there were other people standing slightly behind Bobby, so she moved to the side to look at them, smiling, "Who do you have with you, Bobby?"

Bobby turned to the side, and cleared her throat, "Dr. Callie LeReux... This is Dr. Jemma Simmons, and her son... "

Marcus stepped forward, and adorably, and quite formally, offered his hand, "Hello, I am Marcus Fitz."

Callie smiled, obviously charmed, and took his hand in hers, shaking it gently, "Nice to meet you, Marcus Fitz. Are you related to... Dr. Fitz?"

Marcus smiled, and politely tipped his chin up to look at her, "Yes, ma'am. Leo is my father."

_______

 

Jemma still hadn't said anything, and Bobby was starting to worry, as they made their way quietly down the hall. 

She worried more when Fitz turned the corner and Jemma stopped walking.

Fitz was far enough down the hall that he could see them, but not hear them, and his smile died on his lips, when he saw Jemma's posture stiffen. 

He quickened his pace, but before he got there, Jemma quickly said something to Bobby, signed something to Marcus, and fled, going back the direction from which they'd come.

He sighed, when he got to Marcus and Bobby, "What's going on?"

Bobby just looked at him, "Callie's here."

Fitz shrugged, "Okay?"

Bobby looked quickly at Marcus, then back at Fitz, "She's in your room."

"Why?" Fitz' brows pulled together in confusion, and he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, still not understanding what Bobby was talking about.

She pulled Fitz to the side slightly, then sighed, and slowly forced the words out through her teeth "Jemma and Marcus and I went to your room to see you, and Callie answered your door wearing nothing, but one of your shirts." 

His ears turned pink, "Um, I-" he cleared his throat, "I-we... she and I-we've... shit."

She spoke so quietly, it was almost a whisper, "Jemma looked pretty damn blindsided."

Fitz looked guilty and concerned, dragging his palm down over his face.

Marcus shuffled over to them then, and spoke in his small, clear voice, "Leo?"

Fitz turned and knelt down, trying to erase the worry from his face, "Yeah?"

Marcus smiled sadly, looking much wiser than his years, "I introduced myself to your friend, Leo... I told her I'm Marcus Fitz, because that's my name... but Mommy, she told me a long time ago, that I can use Simmons instead, since that's my name, too... So if you want me to, I can do that for you, Leo... I can start using Mommy's name."

Marcus was too intelligent not to know what he was offering. 

He was so much like Jemma, incredibly sweet and openly caring, and he was offering to let Fitz choose whether or not he would be recognized as his son.

Fitz put his hands on Marcus' tiny shoulders, and his voice cracked slightly, "If I get to choose, I want you to use Fitz... all the time. I'm proud that Mommy wanted us to have the same name."

Marcus nodded, then he held out the new tablet to Fitz, but he delivered it with none of his previous excitement, "Mommy programmed this for you, and sync'd it with ours... so you can talk to us, like we talk to each other, even after we return home tomorrow..." 

He kicked the floor, "We went to your room to give it to you, but you weren't there, then Mommy... She had to go."

Fitz rubbed his hand down Marcus' arm, "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Marcus looked at the floor, "You're welcome."

Then Marcus turned to Bobby, and took her hand, leading her down the hall a few steps, before he tugged her down to his level. 

His little voice trembled slightly, "Bobby, can you please help me find Will for my mommy? He's the only one who can help her, when she cries for Leo."

Fitz gasped, overhearing, but it was Bobby who rubbed her hand lovingly over his curls, and calmly asked, "Will knows that Mommy cries... for Leo?"

He swallowed, and spoke very quietly, "Mommy tries to hide it from me, but not from Will. She tells him everything, so he's always known."


	17. Chapter 17

"Lance," she muttered to herself, spying him from just inside the gym's door.

She hesitantly walked over to where he was working over the heavy bag, and studied her feet, waiting for him to notice her presence.

When he realized he wasn't alone, he turned around, immediately seeing the eerily haunted expression on her face and her abnormally tense movements.

He hesitated, then quietly asked, "Jemma, can I-er-do something for you?"

She took a jerky step forward and sighed, "Lance, will-will you spar with me? I um, I just... I can't find Will... and I just, I need to..."

She trailed off.

He'd seen that look before. 

He was pretty sure that he'd had that look before, but he was very surprised to see that look flaring so hot within someone as intellectually blessed and emotionally controlled as Jemma.

Her eyes blazed with a pain, that spoke of barely controlled personal agony, and he could see how it plagued her, and it gnawed at her, torturing her enough that her masterfully constructed mask of polite indifference had slipped away, as she'd lost the power to hide herself away any longer.

She stood with her arms held stiffly at her sides, and her tiny, delicate hands were balled into fists so tight that her knuckles shone white.

She was asking for his assistance, and he was certain that she must be in a pretty desperate place, if she was willing to turn to him for help.

He knew that she was trying to use physical exhaustion as a way to mentally escape some sort of internal devastation that she carried, and that sparring and intercourse were fairly typical ways that operatives dealt with their emotional turmoil, but he was still more than a bit hesitant.

Some operatives needed to work their way through it by seeking out pain, and he had no intention of hurting her, any more than he already had, years ago in his misguided attempt to help Fitz. 

And, he knew that regardless of what he did to help her today, she would only be granted a temporary reprieve, and whatever she was avoiding, would still exist, and still need to be dealt with.

Still, understanding her yearning to delay the inevitable hurt, he thought it over.

When she saw his brows furrow as he looked her over, she dropped her eyes to the floor and crumpled a little, and in a small broken voice, she said, "It's okay, Lance... You don't have to... "

He didn't know where she'd go or what she'd do, if he turned her away, and after experiencing everything Fitz had been through over the past few years, he felt he needed to keep her under careful observation.

He smiled kindly, "Yeah-no, we can-I can... I have time, Jemma."

Then he looked over her attire, "Do you want to change?"

She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, then shook her head and sat down her tablet. 

She stepped away, and pulled off her hoodie, so she was left wearing her too-short, super-ragged, cut-off denim shorts, and her tight black tank that stretched lovingly over her curves. Then she pulled the ends of her ponytail, to tighten the elastic in her heavy waves.

After that, she emptied her pockets, and toed off her shoes and socks, carelessly kicking everything into a heap on the floor.

He shrugged off his jacket, then pulled his phone from his pocket, to set it on his sweat shirt, pausing for a moment to quickly tap out a reply to Fitz, who had texted him asking if he'd seen her. 

But, Jemma didn't notice, because she was already pacing back and forth on the mat like a caged animal.

He took a step toward her, then stopped, nodding at her bare feet.

She shrugged, and mumbled, "You can wear your shoes, if you'd like. I just-I prefer this."

He looked at her cautiously, "You ready?"

She nodded jerkily, and waved him forward.

______

 

She let out a frustrated groan, "Lance, hit me."

"I am hitting you," he panted out.

She kicked him in the ribs, and he grimaced, then he blocked her next two hits.

She waited, but he never advanced.

She swiped her hand across her forehead, "Please, just-come on... I... I need this."

Lance started to step forward, but then stopped, and she threw her arms in the air.

She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead, and she looked like she was going to cry, and he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. 

He didn't want to actually try to hurt her, and although he thought he could detach himself and do this, she was still Fitz' Jemma, and he couldn't bring himself to actually strike out at her, especially since Fitz had slipped into the gym thru the door behind her, and was leaning silently against the wall, in the shadows. 

Lance sighed his resignation, and finally stepped forward, swiping at her, but she ducked out of the way.

She looked up at him, eyes shining, and demanded, "Again."

He punched her shoulder lightly.

"Come on, Lance," she growled, in desperation.

He dragged his hand down his face, "I... I'm trying."

She quickly swiped his legs, and he fell to his back.

Then, she released a guttural sigh, walked over, and reached out to assist him to his feet, before pacing wildly over to the opposite side of the mat.

Her posture was tense, and there was a frenzied rigidity to all of her movements, even as she stretched her arms out over her head. 

"Jemma."

She spun, with a wildly desperate look on her face, and breathily whispered, "Thank God."

Will stepped into the room confidently, and she barely registered Bobby and Marcus and May walking in behind him, "Need some help, honey?"

Her face crumpled slightly, and she reached up to quickly wipe away the single tear that had escaped her eye, and was rolling down her cheek, then she nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Will smiled sadly, then addressed Hunter, "I'll take over, if it's alright with you."

Hunter nodded, and sighed in relief, as he stepped off of the mat, and Jemma waited, with her head down, rolling her shoulders and fidgeting.

Will was wearing jeans and a tee, and quickly knelt down to take off his shoes and socks, then he removed the circle of gold from his left ring finger, and handed it to May.

He looked over where Bobby was talking animatedly with Marcus, then spoke low enough that only May, Fitz, and Hunter caught what he said.

"Don't let Marcus stay any longer than six or seven minutes. I can tell by her body language that she's gonna hit the wall hard and fast."

May nodded solemnly in understanding.

"This one's going to be brutal," he looked over at Fitz for a moment, but kept his expression unreadable.

Then, he turned back to May, "I'll take her to your quarters on the bus to patch her up, once we're finished."

Fitz stood up from the wall, to protest the thought that Jemma would at all need to be patched up, but May pinned him there with a look. 

Then, she looked at Will, "First aid kit is top right, where I always keep it."

Then, she nodded to the mat indicating that he needed to get to it.

______

 

They were both bloody and bruised, but still, they continued.

She descended on him landing blow after blow, then spun around and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the mat, and he responded by rolling away and getting back up onto his feet.

"Jemma," he said pleadingly, but she furrowed her brow, and shook her head, and he nodded, lifting his hands back up in front of him.

She moved, and she jabbed at him, landing more than a few hits, packing quite an impressive punch for being such a tiny, thin, slip of a woman.

He effectively managed to dodge her next attempt, then landed a particularly hard blow to Jemma's shoulder, knocking her to the ground. 

He even pinned her to the mat for a moment, but she quickly maneuvered, and shoved him off of her, then got back to her feet.

He sighed, then he took a deep breath, and moved forward, landing several truly painful blows to Jemma, including one to her face, but she definitely gave as good as she got, moving with amazing speed and agility and coordination. 

Then, Will landed a quick, but powerful jab, that sent Jemma crashing into the brick pillar, and she pushed off of it, moving incredibly fast, punching him in the jaw, and kicking him in the chest with a growl.

He continued to move, but he softly spoke to her, "Jemma, honey. Look at your hands." 

She eyed her bloody knuckles, and her possibly broken finger, and her chest heaved, causing her to pause.

When she spoke, her voice trembled, "I... Not yet... Please... You can't give up on me."

He tilted his head, and smiled solemnly, "I love you, honey... You know I'd never do that."

She rubbed the wetness from her eyes, and nodded, then waved him forward.

She successfully blocked his next punch, then landed a punishing blow of her own to his ribs, making him release a subdued grunt.

The heel of her hand connected with his solar plexus, but he landed a hit to her ribs that sounded extremely painful, and she loudly yelped and pitched to the side.

He swiped at her open handed, catching her across the temple and brow, and she kicked him hard in the outer thigh.

His chest was heaving, but he punched her again and again, before she spun and kicked him, slamming him to the mat, when he finally lost his footing.

She moved forward, but he raised his hands in submission, so she stopped her ascent, and waited for him to roll to his knees, then erect himself again.

He shoved her lightly, and when she moved forward again, he grasped her shoulders and kneed her in the abdomen, causing her to cry out and fall to her knees.

He pulled in several uneven breaths, and then fell to his knees in front of her, "Baby, you need to be done."

She stubbornly shook her head no, and after a minute or so, she slowly got to her feet.

She reached out and helped him up, too, and together, they continued, with increasing slowness.

They were a mess, broken and bleeding and bruised.

He threw a punch, but she ducked it. Then, she countered, landing a blow to his chin, but when she attempted to cross with another, he kneed her in the hip, making her whimper and retreat for a moment.

When she came at him again, he lifted his arms to shove her away, but she ducked and swept his legs, making him crash to the floor.

Remaining on his back on the mat, rapidly drawing air, he watched her drop down beside him.

She fell to her knees, and after she caught her breath, she reached out for his hands, and gently assessed the damage to his fingers and knuckles.

She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Will."

He pulled one of his hands from hers, and reached up to wipe away her tears.

"Hey, now... You never have to apologize for needing me," he crooned softly.

He pushed himself slowly up into a sitting position, and reverently gathered her against his chest, rubbing his hands gently over her back, whispering in her ear, words of comfort and strength.

And few minutes later, they stiffly and slowly and painfully tried to get to their feet.

When they stumbled a bit, Hunter and Fitz rushed forward from their place against the wall to assist them, surprising Jemma with their presence, and she whimpered.

Jemma refused to meet Fitz' eyes, but cooperated when he gently tugged her away from Will, and carefully put his arm around her, "I don't think either of you is able to care for the other's injuries right now."

He cleared his throat, and spoke quietly, but with unquestionable authority, "Lance will take Will to Bobby, so she can examine him in the medical bay. Jemma is going to the bus with me, so I can tend to her."

Will raised his eyebrows, and looked over Fitz as if he was searching for something, and after several seconds, he nodded, and willingly allowed Hunter to assist him from the room. 

She leaned against him for support, and he looked down at the top of her head, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I do, so you can just listen."

He leaned her against the wall, and picked up her tablet, knowing she never went anywhere without it, but he left the rest of her things in a messy pile on the floor. 

Then, he returned to her, and she allowed him to gather her securely against his side, before they, carefully and silently, made their way toward the bus.


	18. Chapter 18

He curled his fingers around the narrowest part of her waist as she ascended the bus' spiral staircase, careful to avoid her costal border and her iliacs, hoping that his hand placement would cause her the least amount of discomfort, as she moved forward ahead of him on the stairs, ever so slightly limping on her left side.

When she reached the top of the stairs, and let go of the railing, she took only a couple of steps, before she stumbled and pitched a bit to the left, and he quickly pulled her back against him, to protect her from further injury, pivoted, and slid to the floor, with his back pressed against the wall, her tablet thunking to the floor next them.

She didn't move for a moment, presumably startled by her fall, and his subsequent save, then she suddenly shifted in his lap, and she buried her face into his neck, throwing her arms around his shoulders, whimpering, and pressing herself against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, leaning his head against hers.

Neither said anything, and their silence lingered on for quite a while.

Eventually, he spoke, and his voice was low and gravelly, "Please, don't hate me."

After a few seconds, she sighed, and her breath feathered out across his throat, low and hoarse, "I can't hate you for living your life."

He sighed at her resignation.

He'd seen the beating she'd just taken, on purpose, and the one the she'd just powerfully dealt out to Will, who realistically, had to outweigh her by fifty or sixty pounds.

She was broken.

He had broken her, inadvertently of course, but she was shattered, just the same.

"Jemma... " he rasped.

He pulled her as close as he could, rubbing his hands over her back, and his voice shook with his surfacing emotions, "I'm not with her... the woman that-that you met in my room... I-I just... ... I haven't spoken to her or-or even seen her in months... I-I didn't know she was coming to the base."

She trembled against him, and her voice shook, "You don't need to-to explain... anything to me... "

She took a deep breath and let it out, speaking even more softly, "Really... I know it-it's none of my business."

He moved, so his breath whispered over her ear, "But... I need you... I need you to believe me... "

He pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder, and his voice broke when he spoke, "I am suppo-supposed to still be in Italy right now... You-you know that... " 

He nuzzled against her, and she could feel the tears on his cheek, "Jemma, I'm not with her... I don't love her... I don't want to be with her."

She breathed him in, and felt the scruff along his jaw, when she reached up to cradle his face in her palm. 

The silence was near deafening, stretching out between them, but eventually, she whispered, "Be with me."

He exhaled rapidly, and his hands quickly moved to cradle her jaw, forcing her to face him, and she looked into the searching depths of his blue eyes.

"Love me," she said softly demanding, pleading. 

He brought one hand to the back of her neck coaxing her forward, and as he lifted his chin, her eyes fell closed, and their lips collided softly, and when their mouths finally did meet, she released a sound from her throat that was part sigh and part moan, and prompted a low reciprocal groan from his chest.

"Leo, please," she whispered against his lips.

He slid his hands up slightly, so both cupped the back of her head gently, "I do... I... I love you... "

He guided her mouth back to his with minimal effort, running his tongue over her bottom lip, and she readily complied with his silent request, opening her mouth to him with a breathy sigh.

They kissed long and slow, exploring and tasting one another, and finally, when they were a bit breathless, they parted, and he peppered kisses along her jaw, and down her throat, "It'll only ever be you... "

He continued, pressing open mouthed kisses along her clavicle and her neck and behind her ear, "Only you."

She pulled his face back to hers, reveling in the way his mouth fit perfectly against hers, and as her hands trailed over him, how nice his well-formed shoulders felt under her searching fingertips. He was so... him.

She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it, loving the sounds he made when she did it. Then, she gently released him, retreating ever so slightly, and biting her lip, as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

Her breath hitched, when his eyes met hers, twin rings of blue flame around black pupils, blown incredibly wide with emotion. 

He looked over her, dazedly, for a moment, but then he grimaced, and shook off his lustful look, "Jemma, you're hurt."

She shrugged, looking longingly at his mouth, "I don't think anything is broken."

He ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, and quietly chided, "You're bleeding."

She reached up, and winced slightly, as her fingers brushed over the gelatinous wound, over her left brow ridge.

"I suppose that does need to be cleaned," she conceded. 

Then she looked at her frayed knuckles, "And perhaps... my hands, as well."

He nodded, then further reasoned, "And...you took quite a few hits to your left anterolateral ribs... I... I should scan them, to be safe... "

______

 

After she checked the negative scan of her finger, she adjusted the sheet wrapped around her, so he could scan her ribs, and he blushed.

She was feeling better, bolder after his confessions, "Honestly, Leo. My breasts are covered."

He seemed somehow shy now, as he ducked, and ran the scanner over the ecchymosis marring the porcelain flesh stretched over her ribs, "I know... but, it's you... "

He showed her the scan, and she reviewed the image, then smiled, "No fractures."

Then, she wrapped the sheet tightly around her thoracic region, securing it under her arms, and she worked her left leg out where the edges parted, uncovering her lower extremity, including her entire milky white thigh and deeply bruised hip.

He swallowed, staring at her exposed curves, then cleared his throat, his eyes jumping to hers, before they darted to her enticingly pale flesh again, and she rolled her gold-flecked chocolate eyes, and held out her hand, "I can scan myself, if you'd like."

He brushed her hand away and knelt, "No... no, um... You'd have to scan the image upside down, to hold the trigger... I can... I got it."

When he was through, he handed her the scanner to review the image, and she smiled down at him, "No bone fragmenting, so... I'm all clear."

He smiled goofily up at her, and it was electric.

She adored him, and he was going to be hers.

They could deal with everything else later.

"Leo?"

He tilted his head, "Hmm?"

"I know we have a lot to talk about... "

He nodded, seriously.

"But, right now, we have... " she checked the digital time read-out on the scanner in her hand, "about thirty minutes before everything else matters again... so... "

She walked over and set the scanner on May's dresser, as he got to his feet, then she reached up with one hand, and pulled the elastic out of her hair, freeing her tangled waves.

She smiled, as he walked over, and when he bent to kiss her, she sighed against his mouth, immediately deepening the kiss as their lips met.

After a few moments, he raised his eyes to look at her, "God, I-I missed you, Jemma... I... I love you... so much."

She smiled against his mouth, and hummed. 

Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, abandoning her hold on the sheet, and she felt it fall, pooling around her feet.

He gasped, but didn't make any move to look at her nudity outright. He ran his fingertips over her shoulders, down her back, along her hips, and across her thighs, to confirm her complete state of undress, releasing a guttural sound from his throat. 

Then, he lowered his mouth to the soft area between her sternocleidomastoid muscle and her trapezius, licking and sucking and biting, until she breathlessly leaned into him.

She pulled him up for a kiss, and mumbled against his mouth, "We can have whatever we want for the next twenty-nine minutes... What do you want, Leo?"


	19. Chapter 19

She cataloged his every touch, his every movement, until they were tangled together on the bed, the fear that she would still somehow lose him lingering at the back of her mind, regardless of the things he'd confessed to her, and every kiss, every caress, every sigh was categorized and stored away in the recesses of her mind, memorized, in her desperate attempt to keep him forever, as her previous, bold confidence abandoned her, and was replaced by naked longing and moderately subdued trepidation.

She ran her smooth fingertips over his face in the dim light, his features as well known to her as her own, surrendering herself to the overwhelming pull, the magnetism that had always anchored her to him, and only him.

Contraception was obtained, and his clothes were wordlessly removed, tossed away, until there were no remaining barriers between them, this, and their touches became desperate and frenzied in their quest for oneness.

He kissed and licked and bit at her skin, as she ran her fingertips through his hair, writhing beneath him, arching her back, always shifting herself toward the slick, wet warmth of his mouth, and into the touch of his skilled work-roughened hands.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders and moaned loudly, when he sucked on the peak of each breast in turn, and her breaths became short and heavy, when he traced circles around her straining nipples with his fingertips. 

He slid his palm between them, trailing his finger tips over her belly, then lower, eventually touching her center, rubbing across her with the pads of his fingers, and she moaned into his mouth, lifting her body already dripping with desire toward his hand, like an offering, and he slid first one, then two, fingers into her, igniting flames low in her belly, fire licking across her neurons.

He sighed against her lips, and she moaned against his mouth, and whispered his name, kissing him heatedly, while rolling her hips upward, rhythmically surrendering herself to sensations he elicited by merely moving his hand against her, and inside her, again and again.

They moved together, and as their tempo quickened, she broke off their kiss in an effort to drag more oxygen into her lungs, as her body pulsed, small flames of pleasure blazing ever hotter, making her desperate for release.

She pulled on his shoulders, and pressed her face into his neck, her lungs stuttering, releasing steamy, wet breaths against his skin, and he kissed along her temple and breathed across her ear, sometimes feathering small kisses into her wavy hair. 

"Leo... " she whispered, gently tugging his hand away from her center.

He raised his eyes to hers, and her vision blurred with tears, under the intensity of his gaze.

"Jemma?" he whispered, scanning her eyes, questioningly. 

Her body felt like it was on fire. Everywhere he touched her flames licked across her skin, and she writhed beneath him, "I-I need to feel you inside me... "

Her voice broke, "... to be with you... please." 

He hoarsely whispered, "I just-just... I need... Are you sure?" 

"God, yes... So sure... " she reached in between them and circled her soft fingers around his hardness, rubbing her hands over him, and he whimpered, his breaths roughened.

She grabbed the condom from the table and rolled it onto him, as he trembled, then she pulled his face to hers, sighing and parting her lips, sliding her slick tongue into his mouth, and rubbing it against his, as he heatedly kissed her back, cradling her face, tasting her.

She spread her knees wide, and when she felt the tip of him along her folds, she pulled at his hips with her curled fingers, "Please, Leo... please, love me... "

He pushed into her, and she cried out, her eyes closing at the overwhelming sensation, of being stretched and filled, and as she moaned breathily against his mouth, he cradled her against him, and waited for her body to adjust to the intrusion, her body burning with sensation.

"Leo," she whispered against his mouth a few moments later, capturing his attention, "I love you." 

She'd whispered it, but he'd heard it, and he was so overwhelmed with feeling, that his eyes teared up.

His voice trembled a bit, when he responded, declaring throatily, "I'm yours, Jemma... "

He swallowed, but then continued, "I-I belong to you... You... I always will."

She looked at him like he was something quite extraordinary, then she raised her hips, tilting them up into his, taking him in even deeper, her eyes closing, as her nerve endings sparked with the electricity of their deeply charged connection. 

Their bodies hummed with sensation, as they moved against one another, him thrusting into her softness over and over, and her body shuddering, as she moaned quietly next to his ear.

"My God, Jemma," he ground out, as her muscles clenched and fluttered around him. 

He brought a hand to rest on the outer curve of her pale, shapely thigh, lifting it higher along his torso, the overly full feeling of his invasion, creating a pleasant, coiling tension low in her belly, and a dull aching need within her heart, and she released a broken sigh from her throat, moaning even louder with every smooth, long stroke, as he drove into her over and over, pushing her ever closer to the edge, flames licking over her nerve endings.

"More," she whispered, "Please... "

When he plunged into her harder, burying himself in her softness, she rocked up against him, helplessly burying her face against his throat, keening, whimpering, "Yes... God, yes."

"Leo... Leo, I... " she whispered, as her body quivered, and her muscles pulled even tighter, her desire blazing hotter.

"Jemma... "

"Please, don't stop," she bucked up against him, losing her rhythm, motor coordination escaping her control in her desperate attempt to feel even more of him, and as her body finally surrendered to the delectable sensations building within her, she fought to not close her eyes, instead looking into his.

She mumbled and moaned, helplessly, as tears escaped out of her eyes and slowly rolled over the soft skin of her face, disappearing into her hair, and he whispered to her, words of love, the endearments brushing softly over her ear, nearly overwhelming her, with feeling, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Leo, I... I'm... " her voiced broke, and when he looked at her, he was sure that he had never seen anything, and would never witness anything, more fascinatingly beautiful, and breathtakingly perfect, as Jemma getting ready to come apart in his arms, and his chest tightened.

"I'm... so in love... with... you," she whispered brokenly, then she tightened her arms around him, and buried her face in his throat, crying out as her orgasm washed over her, followed by a sighing utterance of his name, as her body clenched tightly and spasmed, her muscles contracting and rhythmically pulsing, creating shuddering waves that washed over her body and around him, propelling him into his own orgasm, his body tensing and trembling with the force and sensation of his release.

When his breathing slowed enough that he was able to speak, he took her chin in his hand, "I. Love. You," he whispered, his senses flooded by everything perfect that was her, peppering her face with kisses, as her body continued to throb and quiver and thrum around him.

"You're really mine... Mine?" she said quietly, emotionally, tightly closing her eyes, running her fingers through his hair.

"Forever," he throatily agreed, as he snuggled his face along her soft neck, his tears warmly wetting her skin where they fell to its surface.

______

Marcus shut May's laptop with a satisfied smile, and turned to face her across the room.

"All finished?"

He smiled cherubically, "I am, Aunt Lindy. Are you excited to see it finished?"

She laughed softly, "I am. It is a brilliant idea, and you worked very hard on all of this. I am really excited for everyone to see it."

He giggled, "Me, too... "

Then he looked around, "Is it time for Mommy to come get me yet?"

May walked over and tied his loose shoestring, kneeling in front of him, "Your mommy picks you up from this office every day at 9:45, so she'll be here any second."

He tilted his head, and smiled, "I hope Mommy feels better. She seemed sad this morning."

"Mommy is human, and sometimes, we get sad... We'll just have to ask Mommy, when we see her."

"Ask Mommy what?"

"Mommy!"

Jemma scooped him up in her arms, hiding her small wince at the pain, and tickled his side, "What do you want to know, sir?"

He giggled, "I was hoping you felt better... but, I can see that you do... Did Will help you?"

She smiled, and kissed his little nose, "Yes, of course Will helped me... And Leo helped me to feel better, too."

Marcus nodded, "Oh, Mommy. Our family seems to be evolving... changing into something greater, than it was before our visit to the base. Don't you agree?"

She smiled, "I most certainly do."

______

Bobby and Fitz turned into the gym, and found Hunter, Skye, Jemma, and Marcus all at opposing corners of the sparring mat with controllers in their hands. Hunter had a green controller, Skye a purple one, Jemma a red one, and Marcus a blue one.

"What is going on in here?" Bobby asked.

Hunter looked at her for a split second, before turning back to the tangle of colored metal in the middle of the mat with complete concentration, "Marcus has battle-bots, and we are fighting them."

Jemma called time-out, then instructed the others, "Lance, Skye, hit the button with the house on it on your controller, and set it on the floor in front of you."

Each little robot untangled itself, and rolled toward their handlers, stopping once they touched their matching color remotes.

Bobby laughed, "They are so cute. Where did you get them?"

Marcus looked over at her proudly, and smiled, "Mack and I made them."

Fitz stepped forward, "That's incredible. Will you tell me how they work?"

Marcus grabbed up his robot, and ran over to Fitz, "Simply put, there are pressure sensors on both shoulders, one on the belly, and one on the back. They are all lit up, when we start, and once they are hit, the light in that area turns off... When all four lights are extinguished, the bot returns to its controller."

Fitz smiled, "That's very clever."

Marcus smiled, "Thank you, Leo."

When Marcus returned to his corner of the mat, Fitz noticed that Bobby had taken Jemma's place, and that Jemma was headed his way.

She was beautiful, and he was breathless.

"Hey," she mumbled as she approached him by the door.

She looked at the floor, and bit her full bottom lip, before lifting her eyes to his.

He reached up, and touched her cheek, "Hey... "

When he lowered his hand, she threaded her fingers through his, "So... that happened..."

He looked at her mouth for a moment, before raising his eyes to hers, "That... "

He hoarsely continued, "That... most definitely happened."

She tilted her head, and softly asked, her eyes skating to the left, where Marcus and the others were bot fighting, "Regrets?"

He squeezed her fingers, "The past five years, save the past ten days."

She plucked at the collar of his shirt, and whispered, "No apologies, remember?"

He cupped her chin, and waited for her to look at him, "I remember... "

Then he groaned low in his throat, and his eyes darkened lustfully, dropping to her mouth, "I can't stop remembering."


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, where's Mommy?"

Marcus giggled, and opened the door wider, "She's packing."

"Poor Mommy."

Jemma turned and smiled, "Yes... Poor Mommy... Go... Swim... Abandon Mommy... and I will see you both at one."

Marcus giggled, and dove onto the bed to retrieve his towel, "Are you ready, Will?"

"Yep," he answered, following Marcus, who was by then running to the door, then he turned back over his shoulder, "See you at lunch, honey."

She smiled, "Be careful, please."

They both chorused, "We will," as the door closed behind them.

______

 

"Hi," she said, barely over a whisper, opening the door wider and stepping back, so he could come into the room.

"Hi," he replied softly, as he entered, turning to shut the door behind him.

Then, he stepped forward and took both of her hands in his, gently rubbing his thumbs back and forth over her sore knuckles, then over the smooth skin of the backs of her hands, marveling about how soft she always seemed to be, thinking about how much he'd missed her over the years, and how wrecked he was, knowing that she and Marcus would be leaving soon.

He lifted is gaze from their joined hands, to scan the room, not yet daring to look at her face.

His voice was exceptionally quiet, when he asked, "All packed?"

"As much as I can be for today," she answered, her voice sounding equally as soft to his ears.

He sighed, and pulled her closer, bringing his hands up to cradle her face, finally looking into her eyes. 

"You're leaving," he ground out miserably.

She licked her lips, and whispered, "You're going to visit soon."

"It's not enough," he confessed hoarsely, ghosting his mouth softly over hers.

"You can talk to us on our tablets," she murmured, bringing her hands up to guide his face more forcefully to hers, groaning when his tongue finally parted her lips and dipped into her mouth.

She snaked her arms up around his neck, and flattened her body against his, so he felt the soft weight of her breasts pressed against his torso, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, skimming his hands down over her bottom, to pull her against him even tighter, needing to feel even more of her, if at all possible.

"It-it's still not enough," he mumbled, sliding his fingers down over the curve over her bum, dipping them between her thighs, and lightly pressing the seam of her shorts against her heat, making her gasp against his mouth and shiver in his arms.

"Where's Marcus?" he whispered against her lips, before he bent to kiss the soft flesh below her ear.

"Swimming with Will and Skye," she said hoarsely, tilting her head and arching her neck to give him more room.

"For how long?" he asked, his warm breath brushing over her ear, making her tremble in his hold.

She blinked dazedly a couple of times, before answering, "Until one."

He abruptly took a step backwards, turning to lock her door, before he gathered her back in his arms, and pressed his mouth to hers, reveling in the sensations of her flattened against him, her fingertips tugging at his hair, her tongue sliding intimately across his.

He slipped his fingers under the hem of her tank, and rucked it up higher on her torso, so he could touch her bare skin, but then his fingers skated over the smooth line marring her back, and he broke away from their kiss.

She looked at him, trembling slightly, and he pressed his mouth to hers softly, reassuringly, before he moved behind her to better see the scar hidden within the tattoo, her badge of bravery, one that she should have never been made to bear.

He slowly pulled her tank off over her head and tossed it to the floor, lovingly feathering kisses along her shoulder. Then, he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as well, gently moving her further into the light, guiding her with his hand spread over her unbruised hip.

She stood silent as he looked at her, taking in the black fern leaf stretched over her back, isolating the smooth raised scar at its center, evidence of what she'd suffered because of him, of what she'd been willing to go through for him, and as his fingers glided over her scar, his hand shook, thinking about how painful it must have been for her to have been sliced open like that, how much danger she'd been in, the broken bones, and bruised organs, and how she might've never come home at all.

She must have known where his dark thoughts were taking him, because she turned around to face him, meeting his haunted eyes, "Don't."

"Jemma, I-"

"No," she whispered, effectively cutting off his words.

She looked at him, hungrily, then reached up and cradled his face between her palms, her fingers spread out over his ears and neck, her thumbs resting near the corners of his mouth, and she pulled his face to hers, her lips hard and bruising, hotly demanding all of his attention.

She covered his hands at her waist with her own, and without separating their mouths, she guided his palms up over her rib cage, until they covered her bare breasts, groaning her approval against his lips, when he slid his fingertips over the smooth, rounded mounds, and rubbed his thumbs over the peaks, until they tightened into small, hardened buds, then moaning as he gently plucked at them, rolling them between his fingertips, until she was breathless and had to pull her mouth away from his.

He kissed her neck and unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, pushing them, and her panties, over the curve of her hips, letting gravity carry them down to the floor, leaving her completely, beautifully, naked, and him acutely aware, but not really caring, that he was still fully clothed.

"Fitz," she whispered to get his attention, then she licked her lips and shut her eyes, trying to concentrate on what she wanted to tell him, "We need to stop... I... I-um... I don't carry... um-keep contraceptives."

He waited until she opened her eyes, then looked into the passion-filled depths, and thought that he may possibly die from wanting her so much.

Her every touch scorched his skin, and her clumsily spoken words exposed her raw, aching need, and he never wanted to be separated from her ever again.

He groaned and kissed her mouth, pulling her against him, loving the way she tasted, marveling again at the softness of her skin under his fingertips.

"It's okay... We don't have to go that far... " he mumbled, moving his mouth over an invisible path between her chin and her clavicle, nipping, and licking, and sucking his way over her body.

He didn't need contraceptives to pleasure her, and that's what he wanted more than anything else, to show her what she meant to him, that he loved her, that she was everything.

So, he nudged her towards her bed, and gently pushed her onto her back, a growl escaping his throat as he took in the extremely erotic vision she presented, naked and beautiful and breathless and wanting, before he carefully crawled in beside her.

He kissed her mouth, then trailed his tongue down her neck, and licked the smooth skin over her sternum, as she rubbed her hands over his shoulders and back and neck.

She was gorgeous and bare and perfect, and he was amazed that she wanted him.

He nipped, and sucked, and lightly grazed his teeth over her nipples, categorizing and cataloging what she seemed to like the best, noting what noises she made that let him know what she was enjoying the most, wanting to remember, needing to know what it was that she wanted.

She clumsily reached for the buttons of his shirt, but he covered her hands with his, stopping her, "Just let me... "

She looked puzzled, and dazed, and maybe even a bit lost, so he pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips, then trailed wet kisses over her ribs and belly, making his way to her hipbone, where he paused for only a moment to run his teeth over her iliac, before he knelt between her knees, rubbing his calloused hands over her porcelain-smooth thighs, their softness giving him pause, she was so beautifully bewitching.

He lowered his mouth to her center and trailed his tongue over her folds, tasting her wetness, smelling her arousal, feeling her perfect, pale, baby-soft legs tremble under his fingertips.

He delivered short, flickering licks to the bundle of nerves above her entrance, and slicked longer, softer licks using the flat of his tongue over the rest of her, becoming painfully aroused, as her taste and her voice and her movements shot a bolt of electricity straight to his cock, but he pressed his hips into the bed and focused wholly on her, gently pulling her clit between his lips and humming, running the tip of his tongue back on forth over her, until she lifted her hips up off of the bed and whimpered, and he felt the tug of her fingers in his hair.

He lowered his mouth to taste her, dipping his tongue inside of her, and he felt her body ripple against the soft, warm penetration.

Then, he returned his mouth to her all-important bundle of neurons, and slowly dipped, first one, then two of his fingers inside of her, moving them slowly into and out of her, over and over, effectively mimicking the act he so desperately desired, while he continued to lick her and taste her and love her.

She whimpered and sighed, and he could feel her body quivering around his fingers, as she rocked her hips upwards, against his mouth and hand, so he changed tactics, and started to rub just his fingertips in small circles over her g-spot, shifting the rest of his body up next to hers on the bed to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, and he was rewarded with a delightful, if slightly pornographic sounding, moan that escaped from her throat.

Then, he starting moving his fingers in and out, over and over, curling the tips, so he rubbed over her g-spot with every sex-simulating thrust of his hand, and she shamelessly moved against him, rocking toward him, lifting her hips, keening and sighing and whispering, clutching desperately at his shoulders.

"Leo," she mumbled, pulling his face to hers, when he turned to answer her plea.

He was leaning half over her, continuing to push her closer to the edge, the writhing responses and reciprocal thrusting of her body against his hand getting faster and firmer, so he added a third finger and latched his mouth onto her neck, and she buckled.

Her body pulsed and tightened, and after a few more thrusts, her body contracted against his hand, trembling and quivering and slickening with her pleasure, as she hoarsely cried out, her fingertips digging into his shoulders in the most deliciously painful way he could ever imagine.

When her body relaxed, except for the occasional thrum of aftershocks, he slowly, and gently, removed his fingers, and focused on kissing her soft mouth, while she recovered from her orgasm, him cradling her in his arms, pulled tight against his chest and shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered between kisses, making her eyes lazily flutter open to look into his.

"I love you, too," she whispered, shifting in his arms, already thinking about him.

He smiled down at her, ignoring his body's wants, and assured her, "I just want to hold you."

She pulled his face to hers again, and kissed him until she barely had any breath left, "Please, let me-"

"No... Jemma, please... Just let me hold you while I still can."


	21. Chapter 21

"Mommy really wants us to remember for you to take a nap today before supper," Fitz said to Marcus, as he toed off his own shoes, and sat at down on the edge of the bed, "She doesn't like when we get too busy and forget."

"But, I'm not tired, Leo," Marcus said, looking around the room from where he was perched in the middle of Fitz' bed, "and we're having too much fun to stop just for a nap."

Fitz smiled, thinking about how amazing Marcus was, inquisitive and smart, loving and happy.

Fitz pulled the quilt from the foot board, "Sorry... Mommy makes the rules."

Marcus waited for Fitz to lay down, before he curled himself up next to Fitz' side with a little smile, then pursed his lips and said in his sternest voice, "Mommy's the boss."

Fitz laughed, gathering Marcus in a little closer, and covered him with the quilt, echoing, "Mommy's most definitely the boss."

Marcus smiled, then reached up, rubbing his soft, little fingers over Fitz' scruffy jaw, and quietly asked, "Are you happy you met me, Leo?"

Fitz smiled, running his fingers over the unruly, blond curls so much like his own, thinking about how attached he was to his son, wondering how he'd ever lived without him, and whispered, "I am so happy I met you... and that I get to know you... and I'm happy that I got to see Mommy again, too... I really missed her."

Marcus gently slid his hands over Fitz' face, looking over it, like he was memorizing the curves and dips, before meeting his eyes, and whispering, "She missed you, too... She's told me stories about everyone here, but she always talks about you the most... "

Fitz smiled, and Marcus continued, "She has a video on her phone of you... telling her happy birthday, and that you miss her, and that the lab isn't the same without her."

Fitz smiled sadly, "I-um... I remember that."

Marcus hugged him, "Leo... I don't want to leave you behind. "

Fitz hugged him back, "Mommy and I are talking... and I'm going to visit you... and-and we're going to figure everything out... "

Marcus looked at him seriously, "But, we're family... Aren't we, Leo?... You want to be my daddy, don't you?"

Fitz blinked away the tears threatening to blur his vision, "I do... I want to be your daddy... But, it's complicated... and I-I'll probably mess up... ... I'm not really sure what I'm s-supposed to do... because, um... I-um... I didn't have a daddy... "

Marcus hugged him again, and reassured him, "It's okay... If you love me, and you want to try, we can figure it out... "

Fitz looked at his son, and sighed, "You are so much like your mommy... "

Marcus smiled, "But... I look like you."

Fitz smiled, "I noticed that, too."

"And-and you don't have to be perfect, Leo... Mommy says no one is... ... She said that even when you were her best friend, that you weren't perfect... just perfect for Mommy."

"Mommy said that?"

Marcus shrugged, and said, "Mommy's a prairie vole," like that explained everything.

Fitz smiled, puzzled by the odd statement, "A-um, a prairie vole?"

Marcus nodded, "Mommy mates for life."

Fitz raised his eyebrows, "She told you that?"

Marcus shook his head, "No... No, I figured it out at the zoo."

Fitz tried to stifle a laugh, "God... I'm going to miss you."

"Me, too... Please, come home with us tomorrow."

Fitz sighed, "I want to... but, I-I can't... I have a project that I'm scheduled to complete, before I can come... I promise... Promise... that I'll be in Boston for your birthday."

Marcus nodded and whispered, "Promise me that you'll talk to me every day, until you come?"

He pulled Marcus into his arms and kissed his forehead, "I will... every day."

______

 

Jemma barged into Coulson's office, with a big smile on her face, "Hey... Where's Linda?"

He looked up from the tablet in his hand and regarded her endearingly, "She had to go on a run, but she'll be back yet this afternoon... How're you feeling?"

"You heard?"

"Only that you beat up Will... then Fitz took you to the Bus to patch you up... So... I'm assuming you talked."

She smiled, "Will gave as good as he got... But, yes... Leo and I talked... And, we have a lot more to talk about, but... ... I think we're going to be okay."

Coulson smiled, "I'm assuming Marcus is with Fitz... where he is most afternoons... "

She nodded, "They've really bonded quite quickly."

He walked around his desk, and pulled her into a paternal hug, "Of course they have... Marcus is a great kid... and he's yours...That alone, probably would have been enough for Fitz, honey... And Marcus has been hearing about how amazing Fitz is, since before he was born... How could he not love him just as much as you do?"

She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, dropping into a comfortable silence.

Eventually, it was him that spoke, "My biologist left today... Begged me to transfer of off this base immediately, for extenuating personal circumstances"

She ran her fingers over his tie, and refused to meet his eyes, "Really?"

He chuckled lightly, and his shoulder rumbled under her ear, "Innocence... that's your play."

She shrugged, "I knew he was planning to remove her from his quarters. We did not discuss, nor did I expect, anything beyond that. I assumed she and he would still complete whatever project you had lined up for them. You know... appropriate separation of personal and professional lives... and all that."

Coulson chuckled, "I'm glad you said that... Because, it would really help me out, professionally, if Fitz returned to Boston with you tomorrow... "

She raised her head to look at him, and he shrugged, "I need him to complete the project he was scheduled to complete here on the base with Dr. LeReux, and I was hoping that he could complete the project assignment at MBL with one of your biologists... Bobby is already scheduled to be off base for a mission, so she can't step in at this time... "

She smiled wide, "He can come home with us tomorrow? Really? For how long?"

He shrugged again, "We'll leave that open-ended for now... "

She beamed, already thinking about which of her biologists would pair the best with Fitz, "Will you email me the project specifics?"

"Sure thing, honey."

"Does he know? Have you told him?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was going well between you two, before I even suggested it... And... if you're not ready for him to work for you, I could always pull one of your biologists to the base for a while."

"No... No... I ... I'd like for him to come to Boston."

"Do you want him housed in a consultant apartment, or would you like him to stay with you and Marcus?"

"I think you should leave that decision up to him... But, let him know that he is more than welcome to stay with us."


	22. Chapter 22

"Mommy!"

Jemma and Will turned away from the cook top to see Marcus and Fitz standing in the doorway holding hands, "Hi, baby... Did you have a good afternoon?"

He nodded, and proudly announced, "Oh, yes. Leo and I made a potato into a battery."

Jemma smiled at them, "You did?"

Marcus nodded, "And it had enough power to light up a teeny Christmas tree bulb."

"Very cool, buddy," Will said, wiping his hand on a dish towel and stepping around the island.

"Come on," Will invited, ducking down, and Marcus ran into his arms, where they hugged one another close, before Will picked him up and shifted him to rest at his hip.

"You get a nap, buddy?"

Marcus nodded looking at Fitz, then back at Will, "Leo said that I had to, because Mommy's the boss, and she said that I had to," making Fitz smile, and Will chuckle in response.

"Fitz is right... Mommy is the boss," then he added, in a stage whisper, "And she won't ever let us forget it."

Marcus giggled, and Jemma huffed, making Will and Fitz both smile. 

Will looked at Jemma, but spoke to Marcus, continuing in the whisper, "Mommy is no fun."

Marcus gave Will a surprised (you did not just say that) look, then panned to Jemma, before sliding his eyes back to Will again, smiling, "Ooooh, you're in trouble."

Jemma dried her hands and came around the island, then reached her arms out, and Marcus lunged happily from Will's arms into Jemma's, wrapping his legs tightly around her waist. Once settled, he placed his little hands on either side of her face, and kissed each of her cheeks, before wrapping his arms tightly around her neck, and laying his head down on her shoulder.

Jemma turned, one arm curled under Marcus' bottom, rubbing her fingers lovingly through his curls, as she spoke softly to him, obviously still addressing Will, "I know that Will took you for ice cream everyday after space camp, even though he knew that we were going to eat dinner, when you both got home... I also know that he lets you stay up past your bedtime, when he comes over to stay with you, because I am running late... and I know that the one, and only, time you slept over at Will's, you two baked a cake for breakfast. I'm nice, so I let Will think he's getting away with breaking my rules... but we both know that I let you two get away with the little things, sometimes, because I am fun... But, don't think that I don't know... I always know."

Marcus lifted his head and smiled, looking at Will, echoing, "Mommy always knows."

"Traitor," Will chided, leaning over and blowing a raspberry on Marcus' cheek, as he squealed, and tried to bury himself even further into Jemma's small frame.

Then, Will straightened and smiled, putting his arm around Jemma, and turning to Fitz, "If you would like to help these two finish preparing the lasagnas, I will gladly go take a shower before dinner."

Fitz nodded in agreement, and Will leaned in and kissed Jemma on the cheek, then Marcus, and after a quick nod to Fitz, he left the kitchen, tossing, "See you at dinner," over his shoulder as he went.

Jemma sat Marcus back on the floor, and he took off his backpack, setting it aside, while Fitz went to the sink to wash his hands, and after he finished, he lifted Marcus up to the sink, so he could wash his as well. Then, they both turned to Jemma to get their prep instructions, since Will and Jemma already had several different pots simmering on the stove, and they weren't at all sure where to start.

After a bit of explanation, Fitz and Marcus pieced together a large traditional lasagna, loaded with meat sauce and noodles and way too much cheese, while Jemma pieced together an equally large vegetarian lasagna, containing spinach, mushrooms and sun-dried tomatoes with alfredo sauce, and topped with parmesan bread crumbs.

They carefully placed their heavy creations into the preheated ovens, then wandered into the common area and piled onto a sofa to wait for them to bake.

Jemma shuffled a little bit, until she was comfortably leaning into Fitz' side, and Marcus wiggled until he was resting in her lap, then he pulled up Roald Dahl's "James and the Giant Peach" on his tablet, and started reading out loud, picking up from somewhere towards the middle of the book.

Fitz smiled, and whispered into Jemma's ear, "I remember this... I loved this story, when I was little."

She turned slightly, and whispered back, "Me, too."

______

 

The lasagnas were on the counter, cooling a bit before they were to be portioned, and Jemma was slicing bread in the kitchen, when the tallest man that Fitz had ever personally seen walked through the common room doorway.

The man smiled, when he saw Fitz and Marcus on the couch together, then softly called out, "Turbo?"

Marcus looked up, then let out a loud whoop.

"Mack!" he tossed his tablet carelessly aside, and slid off of the sofa, running to the large man, who scooped him up effortlessly in one arm.

Jemma came to the doorway to see what the commotion was about, then smiled wide, when she saw them together, "Mack, my goodness. What are you doing here?"

"I told May that I'd like to see Bobby and Hunter again, and she offered to fly me to the base for the night... and since I can fly home with you guys tomorrow afternoon, it seemed like a good deal... and really... I missed this one like crazy," he said hugging Marcus a little tighter for a second.

He gave Marcus one more squeeze, and then set in him back on his little feet, kneeling down beside him on the floor.

Then, he nodded his head toward Fitz, and asked Marcus in a low voice, "Do you want to introduce me?"

Marcus nodded, and once Mack stood back up, Marcus wrapped his little hand around the index and middle fingers of one of Mack's large hands, and led him over to the sofa, where Fitz was getting to his feet.

"Mack, this is Leo... He and I met, and got to spend a lot of time together, and he's happy that he's my father... and he wants to visit and spend time with me and Mommy... "

Fitz shook the hand that Mack had politely extended in greeting, and tried not to be intimidated by the large man, not because Mack was at all trying to be intimidating, but because he was meeting the man who had been protecting Jemma and Marcus since she'd left the base all those years ago, the man who had all of the years he'd lost... all of the years he'd been lost.

"And Leo, this is Agent Mackenzie. He's my friend, and he spends time with me, and takes care of me, when Mommy is at work."

Marcus turned back to Mack again, "I already told him about all the things we do together... the places we get to visit, and... and I brought my battle-bots, so he got to see something that we made together... He and I made a potato into a battery today, and the other day, we made slime out of cornstarch and water... It was so cool... It-it had both solid and liquid properties at the same time... and for a snack one day, we made atoms out of gumdrops and pretzel sticks... and he said that when he visits, we can make rubber eggs with Mommy."

He smiled kindly down at Marcus, "Well, it sounds like you've been having a lot of fun getting to know Leo."

Marcus nodded, as Fitz chimed in, "Fitz... Please, call me Fitz... just Fitz."

Marcus giggled, "Right... Only my mommy and his mommy call him Leo," Marcus said, repeating what Fitz had told him in the gym several days earlier, then he giggled again, "And me... I guess I call him Leo, too."

Then Marcus continued, "It would be weird for me to call him Fitz, because Fitz is my name... I mean, I know Leo is my middle name, but no one other than Mommy ever uses it... And Fitz... Fitz is my everyday name 'cuz it's my last name."

Mack smiled, then knelt down beside Marcus, "That was a mouthful of an explanation, but I understand... I will call him Fitz, and you and your mommy and his mommy will call him Leo."

He turned to Fitz, "You can call me Mack." 

Marcus nodded, then giggled, "But Mack will call me Turbo."

Mack chuckled, "The boy who was prophesied by a true Asguardian... Are you kidding me?"

Mack smiled, and started tickling his sides, "Marcus was indeed a clever name-choice made by your mommy, but I think that Thor prophesied you, because you were destined to be a Nerf-genius, creating laser-sited custom weapons, wielding incredible foam-bullet power, and would one day become a marksman with not only eerie stealthiness, but also incredible targeting efficiency."

Marcus giggled, uncontrollably, wrapping his arms around his belly, and leaned comfortably into Mack's side. 

Once he recovered, he sighed loudly, then smiled, "Mack... I'm pretty sure Thor doesn't know anything about Nerf wars... He just knew that I was in Mommy's tummy."

Mack shrugged, "I don't know... Sometimes, I think Thor knows more than people give him credit for... "

Marcus giggled, but Fitz was terribly confused, looking between Mack and Jemma for an explanation. 

Jemma smiled at him briefly, before crossing the common room to hug Mack for a moment, then, she turned and asked Marcus, "Do you remember how to get down to the gym?"

He nodded.

"Why don't you take Mack down to the gym, and gather the others for dinner?"

Marcus scooped up his tablet, pausing to hug Fitz, before ran into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with his back pack, which he handed it to Mack, who dropped it easily onto his shoulders. Then Marcus took Mack's hand, and led him out of the room.

Jemma turned to Fitz and sighed, and he stepped forward, taking her hand in his, "Um, Thor?"

She led him over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"A few weeks after I left the base, Phil took me to MBL for a tour... Bruce was working in one of the unoccupied labs, so he took me up to meet him, and Thor just happened to be visiting Bruce that day, just a fluke, really... So, I met him as well."

She looked at him, then continued, "Thor... He reached out to shake my hand, but then he-he just stepped forward, and put his hand across my abdomen."

She demonstrated by spreading her fingers over her middle, just below her belly button.

"I hadn't even gotten past the shock of it to push him away, before he told me about Marcus."

"So, you, um, you didn't know yet?"

She shook her head, "No, I was so miserable after I transferred off of the base that I kind of lost track of time. I couldn't eat. I was nauseated most of the time, and tired and sad and... ... and with everything else that had happened, being pregnant really hadn't even occurred to me... right up to that point, of course."

Fitz squeezed her hand supportively, "What-um... what did he say to you?"

"Well... he called me 'Little Mother.' Then, he told me to celebrate and to be well, because the son that I was carrying was healthy and strong, that he would help me to mend myself... He also said that my son would mature to be an amazingly gifted man of mind, and that he would be just and true and powerful, like Mjolnir."

"Wow."

"Yep," she shrugged, then added softly, "Marcus only knows that Thor told me that he was in my tummy... "

"Still... Thor."

"Yes, well... According to Nordic mythology, he represents strength, protection, fertility, and healing. He was definitely correct about Marcus existing... Who knows what he's really capable of foreseeing? Anyway, that's why I chose Marcus... for his name, because it's the Gaelic word for-"

"-hammer."

"-hammer."

They spoke the word together, and he smiled.

"It just... fit," she shrugged, then smiled, "and Thor thinks it's quite clever, as well."

"You-um... talk to Thor?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I talk to Bruce and Tony... They talk to Thor."

"And he asks about Marcus?"

She shrugged, smiling, "Apparently, every time he talks to either one of them."

"Wow."


	23. Chapter 23

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?"

"Agent Fitz... Have a seat."

Fitz crossed the room and dropped into one of the chairs located in front of Coulson's desk, then waited to be told why he'd been summoned.

"Dr. LeReux left the base."

Fitz nodded, but didn't offer any additional information, silently waiting for Coulson to continue.

"Your next project requires collaboration with a biologist, and Bobby will be on mission over the next few weeks, so... I have arranged for you to complete the project at MBL ."

"In Boston?" he asked, immediately sitting up straighter in his chair.

Coulson nodded, "Jemma has been asked to coordinate a professional partnership between you and one of the MBL staff biologists, as she will be responsible for overseeing your project... Do you foresee that becoming a problem?"

Fitz shook his head, "No... Um, no... not at all... When? Um... when do I get to go?"

"You'll fly back with them tomorrow."

He smiled, "Tomorrow... and... and Jemma? She already knows?"

Coulson nodded, "She does... She has offered to let you stay with her and Marcus, instead of in a consultant apartment... but it's your choice, of course."

Fitz blinked a few times, "Um, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Does she want me there, or is she offering because she thinks it's the right thing to do?"

He shrugged, then smiled slightly, "It's Jemma... It's the same thing."

______

 

"Where's Marcus?" 

She smiled, "You just missed him... He wanted to spend his last night here on the bus, so Phil, Linda, Skye, and Will volunteered to sleep out there with him... But, I do hope you aren't thinking about joining them... Marcus plans to sleep in your bunk."

He smiled, "No... I-um... Actually, I need to pack."

She smiled, then nodded, speaking slowly, breathily, "Right... You need to pack... to come to Boston... "

He nodded, looking her over intently, "Tomorrow... "

She tilted her head, and sighed, then echoed happily, "Tomorrow... "

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you and Marcus?" he asked suddenly.

She smiled, shrugging, "I already planned for you to stay with us, during your visit in a few weeks... It'll just be sooner, rather than later."

He nodded, but his face was somber, "But... I'm not sure how long the project will run. I just... I want you to be sure... "

"Afraid you'll get bored of us?" she asked lightly, but her eyes were pleading.

He shook his head, then whispered, "I'm afraid I won't want to leave."

______

"Fitz... You have a few minutes?"

Fitz jumped a bit, when he heard Will's voice, lost a bit in his own thoughts.

"No, um-yeah... Sure," he stammered, pushing away from the lab table he'd been leaning over.

Will stepped forward, and held out the tablet that was resting in the palm of his left hand, "I... uh, I need a scan of your right thumb print, please... for your security clearance in Boston."

"Okay, yeah... um-sure," Fitz nodded, and pressed his thumb to the tablet's surface within the clearly delineated box outlined on the black and teal screen.

Will swiped the screen, then held it out to Fitz again, "Enter a five digit numeric pin."

After Fitz entered the digits, Will went back to entering data into the tablet, then explained, "You will be required to scan at either of the two main entrances of my building, merely to gain entry to the ground floor lobby, which a is a free-standing security hub, maintained both on and off-site by my personnel. You will need to scan again and enter your pin once you enter any of the elevators, before that unit will leave the ground floor and access any of the other floors... I have programmed your print and pin to grant you free roaming access to the exercise rooms, the eighth floor, where Mack lives, the eleventh floor, where Jemma and Marcus live, and to my penthouse on the top floor... but access is modified for all tenants pending imminent danger, depending on what threat is identified, and their specific roles within SHIELD... You'll receive an email with more information on that, before we fly out."

Fitz nodded in understanding.

Will crossed his arms, "There is an elevator behind the pantry in Jemma's apartment. Mack or Jemma will show it to you... In the event of an emergency situation, you will be required to scan in order to engage its interface, and enter your pin in order to lock down. It can be utilized independently as a stationary safe room, or as intended originally, as an elevator up to my quarters, to get Marcus to the helipad, if needed."

Fitz nodded, and Will added, "That elevator is not included on any of the schematics filed with the city."

Will shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "I'm going to need a retinal scan, as well. If there is an unfortunate event involving the dismemberment of your right thumb, we wouldn't want you, or anyone in your company, getting stranded without a way out... Just a fail safe."

Fitz shrugged, and smiled a little, "Makes sense."

Will uncrossed his arms, and tapped a few icons on his tablet's screen, then held it in front of Fitz at approximately chin level. After a few seconds, an icy blue light grid projected from the screen and fluxed vertically, then horizontally, scanning across Fitz' left eye, and once the software was satisfied with the captured image, the grid retracted, and it beeped. Will then lowered the tablet and tapped out a few more commands, before he lifted his eyes, and regarded Fitz again.

"Very thorough," Fitz commented .

Will smiled, "There are back up plans for the back up plans... I'll email you the building security plans and Marcus' extraction details yet this morning." 

Fitz nodded, and Will continued, "There are several different tiers and threat levels and contingencies, but Jem said you are eidetic, so please, just give it all a quick read through. You'll agree that his safety is the number one priority."

Fitz nodded, "Thank you."

"Fitz... The plan is very specific and may be difficult for you to read, but it was the safety and extraction plan approved by SHIELD and by me, with Jemma's direct input."

Fitz looked unsure, but nodded, resolutely, "Why would it be difficult to read?"

"Marcus is like you and Jemma... Hell, he is you and Jemma."

Will sighed, then continued, "The number one concern has always been for his safety... Just keep that in mind, while you're reading."

Fitz looked troubled, but nodded, "I trust that whatever Jemma agreed to is perfectly appropriate."

Will took a deep breath, and let it out, "Good... then we shouldn't have any issues. Any questions?"

Fitz shook his head, slowly, but before he could stop himself he cleared his throat and asked, "You um... you and Jemma?"

Will looked hard at Fitz, "Yes?" 

Fitz swallowed and nodded, "You two are-are together?"

It was a statement, but it exited Fitz' mouth in the form of a question, so Will responded shrugging, "We aren't exactly traditional, but yes."

"I love her," Fitz blurted out, then rubbed his palms nervously over his face.

Will's expression didn't waiver, "I know."

"And we..." Fitz said, unsure why he was continuing down this particular path.

Again Will responded steadily, "I know."

"You do?"

He nodded, "Fitz... She and I do not keep secrets from one another... We never have. That honesty is what makes us work... "

Fitz stammered, "No... um-no... Of course, you don't keep secrets."

Will was kind, "She never stopped... stops... talking about you... But, even before, I mean... Your name was like her favorite word."

"It was?"

He shrugged, "Her entire adult life, pretty much, revolved around you, Fitz. She was almost always with you... both day and night... Well... except during your coma and her mission at Hydra... and for the unfortunate black-ball period you instated after she returned from said mission... "

"I know that when she arrived in Boston, she was crushed about your separation, but too stubborn to fail... Working helped her focus her energy, but Marcus... Well, he made sure that she would always have a bit of you... So she never had to move on... and was forced to at the same time, if that makes sense... She grieved desperately for what you two had... Hell, she still does... but it isn't exactly... functional."

"Do you know that you're almost exactly how she describes you?" 

Will released a quiet laugh, then explained his small outburst, "I always wondered if you would be... wondered if you would actually be the person she'd portrayed you to be."

Fitz wasn't sure what to say about that, so he just waited.

"Anyway... Jemma and I... We try to be whatever the other needs us to be... She saves me from myself, and I do the same for her. Honestly, sometimes we both fail, at times, quite miserably, but we commiserate together... then rally and keep on living life."

Fitz nodded like he understood, but he was still extremely confused.

"Fitz," Will sighed, "I'm still in love with my wife... "

Will held up his left hand to highlight the circle of gold around his ring finger, and Fitz' brows drew together in angry puzzlement.

"My wife, Chloe... She died," he clarified. 

He shrugged, but made no apologies, "But I love her, and I can't help it, and truthfully, I'm not really sure that I even want to... ... Jemma... She and I... Well... She understands."

"How?"

"You not being present in her life didn't mean you weren't the one she wanted to be with. She loved you, then she lost you... And because of that, she almost self-destructed."

Fitz reached up and placed his hand on the back of his neck in a gesture of agitation, not quite sure what to make of that. He'd suffered a quite devastating nervous breakdown, but Jemma... She had always been so strong, so optimistic, so centered and focused, until... until she'd come back from Hydra... damaged, needing him to help her recover.

He looked at Will and stammered, "I-I was s-so horrible to her, when she came home... I was cruel... as cruel as I could make myself be."

"Melinda told me what happened, when Jemma came home."

"She almost.... She easily could have died while she was undercover, and even though I-I... I didn't know what had happened to her then... I didn't even ask about the mission, when she came home. I didn't care. She could have died, while I was what? Licking my own wounds? And I-I just... I did anything I could to hurt her... I was just so angry... "

"How I've heard it, you two just fell out of sync, and weren't able to help one another like you'd always done in the past... first with you drowning... then with her leaving... She doesn't blame you."

Fitz looked at him with anguish in his eyes, "I blame me... It's my fault... but... I-I want to fix it, us... more than anything."

Will nodded, "Jemma, she's a hard one. She forgave you a long time ago... Now, if she'd just forgive herself... She just-She hurts... and hides it away... She suppresses her pain as best she can... ... And yesterday morning? Well... it was probably good that you got to see that side of it as well..."

"What do you mean?"

"Jemma can bring down Melinda... And at this point, it's amazingly meticulous and astonishingly quick... Truly... I've seen it myself... But yesterday... sparring with me? Jemma was dropping her blocks... "

"Dropping her blocks?"

Will sighed, "Fitz... She wanted to be hit."

Fitz gaped, "But, you-you didn't pull any of your punches."

He shook his head sadly, "No... No, I didn't... "

He continued softly, morosely, "She'd have known... So, as unhealthy as that sounds, I did what she needed me to do."

Fitz cleared the lump out of his thickened throat, "Why are you telling me this?"

Will looked him directly in the eye, "Because, she won't... She suffers, Fitz... And the way I see it, she was already one-half of a matched pair, before she and I even met... There was no changing that, and I'm not the type of person who would've ever tried... Chloe, my wife... She was my... Chloe was everything to me... But, Jemma and I are... something... Not that, but... something."

Fitz cleared his throat, "I'm happy you were there for her, when she needed someone."

Will only shrugged, "She was there for me as well. She never gave up... She came to Boston about six months after Chloe died... and I just... I couldn't do it... I wasn't myself... Hell, I wasn't anyone... I was just... no one... I was hollow and alone... I just wanted to hold my wife, and that was one thing that I was never going to be able to do again... and I wasn't sure if I could ever be the man I was before she died... I felt guilty all the time... like I was letting everyone around me, everyone who worked for me, down.... I felt horrible... I wasn't getting better. I just became more and more withdrawn, but then Jem came... And after Phil and Melinda introduced us, I felt like someone finally understood... I didn't have to hide how I felt, the anger and hurt... And she never made me feel like I had to... She never gave up on me... She made me understand that I didn't have to be who I was before, and that I didn't even need to heal, initially... that at first, I just needed to survive... "

He shifted his weight, and crossed his arms, "I remember that after about a year, people started to hint that I should stop wearing my wedding band and make an attempt to move on, but she just... She supported me... told me that no one had the right to tell me how to live, or who I could love, dead or alive, and... and to wear it forever, if that's what I wanted... "

"She gave me permission to not be okay... and I did the same for her... So... yeah... We're definitely irregular, and may be mismatched, but that works for us."

Fitz stuck his hands into his trouser pockets, and pretended not to be lightheaded, "So... what happens now?"

"You and Jemma work on it..." Will answered easily.

"But, you and she-"

"We're solid," he said confidently.

"But you two... you um?"

"'We what?"

"You um... You... Do you sleep together?"

"We-um... We have... but-um... No, usually, we don't..."

Fitz looked even more confused, "You don't?"

"Us being together like that was never about... Us... It was... something else, desperate and sad... but it-it's happened more than once... "

Will was lost in his own thoughts for a moment, then he sighed and squared his shoulders.

"If you have any more questions about security, please let me know."

Fitz nodded.

"If you have anymore questions about Jemma, you ask her yourself... Understand?"

Fitz nodded, "I do."

"I'm not going anywhere, Fitz... She and I... we're a package deal. Get on board with that."

Fitz nodded dumbly, as his mind jumped erratically from one Jemma-related thought to another, followed by yet another, as he tried to consider and reconsider every minute detail about the conversation that had just unceremoniously ended between himself and the love of his life's very real, and quite overly-understanding, boyfriend.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter... but more to come really soon...

"I made something for you all," Marcus said from his perch on top of the coffee table in the common area, where he'd gathered everyone together after they'd eaten breakfast.

"Will and Skye... and Uncle Phil and Aunt Lindy... They all helped me to put this together, and I just wanted to show you all... that you're important to me."

He nodded at Skye, and she started a video feed on the monitor.

It was a photo-parade, with picture after picture animatedly floating up onto the flat screen, each labeled with the names of those pictured and the approximate dates of when each of the pictures had been taken.

The first picture was of Marcus as a newborn, swaddled and lying in his hospital bassinet, with a blue and white striped knit hat stretched over his round little head, his adorably pink cheeks and berry mouth slack with sleep.

(Marcus Leo Simmons Fitz /4 May 2015 / 3863 g / 52.1 cm)

A chorus of "ah's" filled the room, which made Marcus giggle loudly, before he turned to face everyone seated around him.

"There's more," he said with a smile, before he directed his attention back to the screen.

Like raindrops striking the surface of a pond, each member of his family was introduced in a single picture of that individual with Marcus. Then, like the rings that form from each drop of rain, and grow and naturally spread and overlap on the water's surface, both older and newer pictures were tucked in here and there of each person, both with and without Marcus, surrounded by the people that meant the most to him or her. 

Of course, Jemma was first. 

There was a picture of her holding Marcus in the delivery room, sweaty and exhausted and completely in love with the baby cradled to her breast, and then a few pictures of expectant Jemma, before a picture of a tearful Coulson cradling Marcus in his arms in the delivery room graced the screen as well.

There were pictures of Jemma and Coulson and Marcus, followed by a picture of May holding a still very new Marcus, before one of the four of them together. 

Pictures of Coulson and May together from years prior flooded the screen, before Mack, then Will, was introduced, along with pictures of Marcus with Mack and with Mack's sisters and their families, and some of Mack from his time at the academy. Then, there were pictures of Will from his NASA years, and a few more of him with his wife, Chloe.

Later pictures introduced Fitz and Bobby and Lance and Skye into his life, and by the end, pictures of everyone in various combinations (Jemma and Fitz at the academy, a security still of Jemma and Bobby upon their return from Hydra, Lance and Fitz playing video games in the common area, Skye and May training together in the gym, Will and Skye and Marcus playing Trouble in the common area, etc.) had inhabited the screen.

When the screen finally went dark, Marcus turned to his family with a wide smile, "Mommy and Mack and Will and I are going home today, and Leo... He's coming with us, too... but I need to say goodbye to the rest of you..."

He hopped off of the table, and went first to Skye, hugging her close, "I will miss you."

She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him tight, "You need to come back to visit me soon, okay? And... And you've got to promise to not watch any vintage episodes of 'The Smurfs' without me, okay?"

"I promise," he whispered, nodding against her shoulder.

Then, he turned and wrapped his arms around Hunter, "I'll miss you, Lance."

Lance patted his back, "Me too, mate... But, we'll see each other again soon."

Marcus nodded, then backed away, and changed direction to approach Bobby. He moved slowly forward and climbed right up into her lap, "You need to come stay with us soon, Bobby. Mommy and I will miss you terribly, until you do."

Bobby teared up a little, "You know I'm not really sure what I did with my days, before you came to visit... But, I will come whenever Mommy and Uncle Phil can arrange for me to be there, okay?"

He buried his face into her neck for a few seconds, then whispered, "Okay... Aunt Bobby."

She released a quiet sob/laugh, then smiled wide, and whispered, "I like the sound of that."

He raised his head and smiled back at her, rubbing his tiny fingertips softly over her cheeks, wiping away her falling tears, "Me too."

He cuddled with her for a few more seconds, before he slowly climbed down from her lap. 

He looked around the room, taking everyone in, before he took a deep breath and sighed.

He eventually turned to Coulson, smiling again, and spoke quietly, "Mommy said that I can stay with you and Aunt Lindy until we have to go."

Coulson smiled and knelt down, scooping Marcus up into his arms, when he ran to him. Then, he turned and left the common area with May trailing silently behind them.

Jemma slowly got to her feet, and she and Mack and Will and Fitz started saying their goodbyes, eventually separating themselves into smaller groups for the remainder of their time on the base.

Skye and Will retreated to the server room for a last minute discussion about the base's network software security measures.

Mack and Lance retired to the gym, with Bobby joining them after sharing a tearful goodbye, and a lengthy embrace, with Jemma.

Then, Fitz and Jemma slipped away, seamlessly working together to pack the rest of their belongings onto the quinjet, silently hopeful, blissfully aware.


	25. Chapter 25

They landed in Boston later in the afternoon, and Jemma efficiently started unbuckling a sleeping Marcus.

"I'll take him down," Mack said quietly, lifting Marcus from his seat and holding him against his body with one arm, so Marcus' cheek was comfortably resting against Mack's shoulder, grabbing his own and a couple of their bags in his other hand.

Will lifted his own bag and Marcus' battle-bot case, while Fitz and Jemma gathered the rest of their luggage, and May retrieved Marcus' car seat.

Will set down one of the cases, and scanned/pinned them into the elevator alcove, holding the door open wide so everyone could step into the warm and cozy, temperature-controlled space, before following them inside.

Will scanned his print again at the elevator entrance, then entered his pin, stepping inside once the doors opened to them. He, again, waited for the others to feed into the space, this time the elevator, pausing until the security doors closed, before moving to the wall housing the scanner and keypad.

He pressed the button for his penthouse, again following the tedious, but necessary, security procedures, but instead of the elevator moving vertically, another set of doors at the rear of the large, enclosed space opened, revealing his impressively spacious foyer. 

His apartment took up approximately half of the top floor's square footage, with the landing pad cut into the other half, and it was quite an impressive set-up.

Will took a single step off of the elevator and turned back, "Just let me drop off my bag-"

"Nonsense," Jemma broke in, waving him off with a smile, "We just got home. You go on ahead... We'll see you later." 

"If you're sure... " he said, leaning into the elevator to set the case housing Marcus' battle-bots near Jemma's knee. 

"Of course, I am," she assured him, and presented her cheek for him to kiss as he arose again to his full height, then immediately stepped aside, to give May room to move forward and into his outstretched arms, once she'd abandoned her hold on the car seat, setting it silently on the elevator floor.

"You take care yourself... and Jemma and Marcus," she mumbled softly into his neck as she maternally hugged him goodbye.

He chuckled and squeezed her one last time, "Don't worry, Linda. Their safety is always at the top of my list."

She smiled, and nodded approvingly, whispering, "It better be," even as she stepped back into the elevator, and the doors closed.

May shifted to the control panel, going through the necessary steps to access Jemma and Marcus' floor, then again at their door to gain access to their apartment, and as they all spilled into the entry way with their cases and bags, Jemma sighed in relief.

"I am so happy to be home... I love the base, but I missed home," she said airily, walking further inside.

A beautiful kitchen area was visible off to the left, complete with creamy yellow cabinetry, stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops, but the overall magazine-like appearance of the space was clearly tainted/enhanced by the magnificently constructed finger paintings that lined the refrigerator and the four random matchbox cars that sat motionless on the kitchen island. 

Still to the left of the entrance door, the large room segued into a dining area, that appeared to be naturally lit by the afternoon sun through a large, beautiful, West-facing floor to ceiling window.

Then, that space transitioned into a warm, spacious living room off to their right, that was dominated by a large, comfy looking cream sectional, a wall mounted television, and a smooth, dark-stained set of expansive, built-in, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, loaded down with books and photos, giving an overall cozy, colorful warmth to the otherwise dull dove gray walls. Dark wood end tables and an expansive coffee/activity table dominated the center of that space, even as a small pup tent designed to look like an ice-block igloo graced the far corner of the room, and mega-blocks spilled out of storage crates onto the lushly carpeted floor.

Mack and Melinda went together to tuck Marcus into his bed and say their goodbyes, which left Jemma to give Fitz his first official tour.

She smiled, taking his bag and dropping it to the floor. Then, she wove her fingers between his with a smile.

"Obviously, that is the kitchen and dining area... and the living room... " she said lifting her arm to indicate the entire expanse of the great room.

Pointing to a door directly to the right of the entryway door, she casually identified, "Coat closet."

Then, she tugged him behind her down the hall, stopping to indicate the door to their right, "Guest bathroom," adding, "The laundry closet is also in there."

Directly across the hall was a pocket door to the left, "Marcus' room."

He smiled, gently rubbing his thumb over hers, and continued to follow her down the hall where it split into a T.

She pulled him to the left first, into a spacious bedroom that epitomized Jemma from top to bottom. The walls were painted a creamy yellow, and her bedroom furniture consisted of two mismatched, antique oak dressers. Her queen-size bed was ornately elaborate and iron and covered with a soft, pale duvet, stacked with pillows, and had a colorful quilt folded over its foot board, "This is my room."

Then, she pulled him though a doorway to the far left of her room and into a smallish galley bathroom, with a double vanity to their left, and tub and shower combination and toilet to their right. She tipped her head forward, "Marcus' bedroom is just through there... We share this walk-through, Jack and Jill bathroom."

He nodded in understanding, then she pulled him back through her bedroom, and across the hall into a huge, pale green bedroom, complete with a king-size, maple platform bed, matching low-profile bedside tables, and a chest of drawers. There was even a small lounge area complete with an over-stuffed, cream love seat and an electronics armoire. She walked him to the center of the room, before she stated the obvious, "This is our guest room... and where you'll be staying."

Then, she indicated a walk-in closet was to his right, before guiding him through another door and into an impressive bathroom with a large jetted tub and a separate walk-in shower, "... and this... is your bathroom."

He looked down at her slightly puzzled, "The Master is your guest room?"

She nodded and smiled, "I like being next to Marcus, and it made sense to offer Linda and Phil a separate suite, when they visited... So it is what it is... ... not to say that Marcus will not commandeer this bathtub occasionally for some serious bubble time, but usually we are content being exactly where we are."

She looked at him shyly, "Do you want some time to unpack? Marcus is fairly predictable... He won't be up for another thirty minutes or so."

He turned to face her, untangling their fingers to bring both of his hands up to cradle her face, tilting it back to look up at his.

He looked into her eyes for several seconds before breaking the silence, slowly whispering, "Tell me that you're real... that this... is real."

"Fitz?"

"Please... I just, I need to hear you to say it."

She swallowed, and nodded, "This is real, Leo... I... I am-am me... "

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, prompting her to go on, whispering, "more."

"Marcus... is our son... Mack and Linda are tucking him into his bed across the hall to finish the nap he started while we were all still on the quinjet."

He stayed still and silent, so she continued, "You are staying with us in Boston... because you now have a project to complete at MBL, but Phil... Phil really sent you here for me... ... He could have just as easily pulled a biologist to the base, but h-he let me bring you home, because he knows... that I love you." 

A wrinkle formed between his brows, and he whispered, still unsure of himself, "Imaginary you loves me... She enables me."

"Leo... I am real... You haven't had a hallucination in over a year... Remember? "

He nodded, his forehead still pressed against hers, "I-"

A knock on the bathroom door had him dropping his hands from her face and taking a step away from her.

"Sorry," Melinda said from the doorway, "Mack went on down to his own apartment, and said to tell you he'd see you guys on Monday."

Jemma turned, "Thanks, Linda... Is Marcus up?"

"He was up just long enough to tell me goodbye, then he dropped off again... I'd expect him to sleep at least another half hour."

Jemma smiled, "I figured."

She nodded, "I need to fly out now, honey, but I didn't want to go without telling you goodbye."

Then, May turned her head, and looked at Fitz, speaking softly, "Fitz, I brought your bag back to the bedroom for you. Why don't you start unpacking, and Jemma can walk me to the door?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, and when May turned to walk away, he trailed after her into the bedroom, closely followed by Jemma.

May slowed just for a moment, tossing a "goodbye" to Fitz over her shoulder, her eyes incredibly kind and understanding, as she left the room.

Jemma touched his arm, as she passed by him, "I will be back in five minutes. I promise..."

He nodded in agreement, but she could see he was still a bit unsure. 

She stopped and turned back to him, thinking of another option, "Would you prefer to check in on Marcus, while you're waiting?"

He looked down at her, and his eyes were anxious, but hopeful, and although he didn't speak, he did give a quick, relieved, nod of his head.

She went back to him, raising up onto her tip-toes to kiss the corner of his mouth, then she pulled him out into the hall behind her.

She gently pushed him across the hall, and into her room, indicating he should enter through the shared bathroom, and when he looked over his shoulder at her one last time, she whispered, "Five minutes."


	26. Chapter 26

She found him hovering just inside the door to Marcus' bedroom, looking around, lost.

"That's Doc," he whispered, pointing to a framed blueprint hanging on the wall.

"Yes," she said quietly, nodding.

"And that's one of the first renderings I did for the Icers," he whispered, pointing to another framed sketch.

She nodded again, and carefully replied, "It is."

He stepped towards Marcus' dresser and picked up a framed picture of himself and Jemma together at Sci-Ops. He looked over at her, but she just shrugged and stepped away from him, kneeling down next to Marcus' bed and running her fingers lovingly over his curls as he slept.

"Jem..." Fitz mumbled, falling into place on his knees beside her, and although she remained silent, he didn't say anything else, leaving his thoughts unspoken.

He reached hesitantly forward and rubbed his wide, warm palm over Marcus' tiny back, and he felt Marcus arch further into his touch while he slept, making Fitz choke out a quiet sigh.

After a few moments, Jemma took his hand, and gently pulled him to his feet, then led him back through the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Once she closed the door to the adjoining bathroom, and they faced each other again, he mumbled, "I don't understand."

"He's ours... and I wanted him to know what that means... I wanted him to see the amazing things that you and I were able to accomplish together... That-that you were a big part of my life once... and that you were actually there with me... beside me..."

She wrapped her arms around her middle, her eyes skimming over him, waiting for him to respond, and he stepped forward, cradling her face between his palms, "Thank you... for including me..."

He nuzzled against her cheek, "I know I don't deserve it..."

Then, he dropped his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

After a moment, she slid her hands up his forearms and closed her fingers loosely around his wrists to get his attention, and he lifted his head to look down at her.

She spoke gently, "It was never about what you did or did not deserve."

She pulled him over to her bed and motioned for him to sit, before she sat next to him, her knee brushing lightly against his.

"He deserved to know about you, whether or not you two ever met one another at all... I wanted that for him... "

"But, you... How did you explain my absence?"

She took a breath, then let it out.

"I told him that we came to a point in our lives where we were unable to be friends anymore... and that we separated before I even knew he existed."

"And he didn't ask for any details?"

She sighed, then answered honestly, "Actually, he did... I can assure you that I've been thoroughly interrogated on the manner."

"And?" he hedged.

"And what, Leo?... I told him the truth."

He took her hands in his, "You couldn't have told him the truth, because if you had, he'd hate me."

She exhaled, and it came out as a breathy laugh, "Well... I'll admit that I've been given a bit more information since he and I last spoke about it..."

She flashed him a nervous smile, then looked down at their twined fingers, "I told him that Ward tried to hurt us, and... that you were injured saving me... and that your injury made it hard for us to communicate with one another."

She took a deep breath, "I also told him that I made some decisions that we disagreed on... And that... because of that, we decided that we couldn't be friends anymore."

"We decided?" he asked, trying to get her to look him in the eye.

She raised her eyes to his, "Okay... You decided... "

She shrugged guiltily, then rolled her eyes, "But I still told him that we agreed."

"How did you explain his..." 

Fitz paused as if seeking out the appropriate word, "Conception?"

She pulled her hands from his and wrapped them around herself, "He's three, Fitz... I told him what he'd understand... that I loved you."

"But not... that we loved each other?"

She shrugged, "Leo, I didn't at all address what I thought your feelings were for me at the time of his conception... I just told him that someday, you may want to meet him... or that you may be sent to help him, if he's in danger... and that I trusted you to take care of him."

"Jemma, I read his extraction plan."

She shrugged innocently, "I assumed."

"If you impede his extraction in any way, you are to be iced and left."

She nodded, "Yes... In the event that I am acting illogically, and Marcus is placed in greater danger because of my actions or my inability to act, SHIELD and Will's security team are cleared to incapacitate me and leave me behind."

He nodded, but his mouth was tight, "And in the event that you are unable to be located... or you are taken against your will or... or... or you are killed, Marcus is to be relocated... to... to my mother?"

She nodded, then explained, "You don't legally exist anymore, Leo... But Marcus exists in the real world, and I want more for him than to grow up isolated on the base. Your mum... She's the best choice."

"Does she... Does she know about him?"

She nodded, "Yes... "

Then, she shrugged, "And no..."

"I've never told her directly that he's yours. It didn't seem fair..."

She continued, thoughtfully, "You know your mum... She would never lie to you... So, she asked me some very specific questions... gathering just enough information that she'd never have to... But I'm certain she knows... He's always looked exactly like you... I doubt your mother overlooked that."

She looked up at him, "I love your mum, and I just... I wanted to surround him with people who would love him as much as I do... I wanted him to have a family..."

He released her hands, bringing his palms up to cradle her face, "Jemma... I haven't seen my mum in person for over six years... I talk to her, when I can... and I anonymously deposit money into her bank account quarterly, even though I know she hates it... but I... I'm not there for her like I should be... I didn't go to her after my coma... or during or after any of my subsequent breakdowns... I love her, but I'm not the same boy she sent off to the SHIELD academy... or the same man I was at Sci-Ops..."

He took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm glad she knows. She has a lot of love to give... and she's been a good mum."

She released a small sigh of relief, then looked up at him, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly.

He covered her hands with his, "Have they-um... met?"

She nodded, "I took him to see her once when he was a baby... And they video-chat every other Sunday."

He smiled, and sighed happily, bordering on wistful, "They do?"

"They make lunch together... Well, lunch for him... Dinner for her... She emails Mack a grocery list, and he and Marcus add it to the regular shopping."

He tilted his head and smiled down at her, wanting to lessen the weight of their conversation, "Mack and Marcus do the grocery shopping?"

She smiled back at him, "Mack and Marcus are very domestic, when they aren't inventing things and going places... ... I set up a spending account for household needs, outings... things like that... So they can be spontaneous..."

She nudged him with her shoulder, "And Mack also does laundry... I'm really quite spoiled."

He abruptly pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to him for several seconds, before he slackened his arms enough to pull back and look into her eyes, "Your life... It seems really great... You seem... happy to be back home."

She smiled, "I am..."

"... but even more so, because you're here, too," she whispered. 

She freed one of her arms to reach up and touch his cheek, "I'm so happy you came."

He leaned into her touch, and whispered her name a bit brokenly, and she brought her other hand up to cradle his face between her palms.

When he looked into her eyes, she spoke, low and serious, "Leo, I know now that I can live without you... I may have never prepared myself to do so... But when things fell apart, I did it... I found a way to survive."

She continued, "I'm not saying it's always been easy. I've missed you terribly, but... I am happy... and Marcus is happy, and he is healthy and confident and well-adjusted and... quite amazing... I know how fortunate I am..."

She shrugged, "I still have good days and bad days... and I know that I'm self-destructive sometimes, but I do my best to shield Marcus from my more dysfunctional coping mechanisms... and he and I... We have a good life... and an amazing family... We are surrounded by people that we love, and that we trust to love us back..."

She smiled, "I love you, Leo... I always have... and at this point, I'm fairly certain that I always will..."

She looked over his entire face, before she met his eyes again, "I don't know what's going to happen or where we'll end up, but I am too close to everything I've ever wanted to give up now." 


	27. Chapter 27

He awoke slowly, mind fuzzy, body cocooned in warmth, and nose filled with the soft smell of Jemma. He lazily opened his eyes and looked out into the dark silence that surrounded him, the day’s events floating through his mind, as he realized he must have fallen asleep in Jemma’s bed after they had sat down to talk to one another.

Shifting slowly to his back, he looked around the entire room, Jemma's room, before he rolled up into a sitting position on the mattress and stretched his arms straight out above his head, yawning up at the ceiling.

Then, he slowly pushed his weight up onto his feet, abruptly noting his shoelessness, and padded heavily to the door and out into the hall, his socks bunching warmly, even if annoyingly, around his toes.

As he slowly entered the great room, he saw Jemma in the kitchen, working something in a bowl at the island countertop, her beautiful face tilted down to concentrate on the task in front of her, as Marcus spoke quietly, but animatedly, to her from one of the stools at the counter’s edge, his tiny back to Fitz, wiggling happily side-to-side in his seat as he spoke.

Fitz skidded to a stop just inside the living room area and his body shuddered, his heart clutching slightly at the sight of both of them together, at the beauty of what could only be described as comfortable domesticity spread out before his desperately wanting eyes, and he immediately felt both hideously overwhelmed and frightfully ashamed, like he was an invader disturbing their quiet peacefulness, an interloper not meant to behold such beauty, an unworthy observer with no right to witness what was presented to him, what he yearned for in his life more than anything else in the world.

He must have made some sort of noise or done something to make his presence known, because Marcus turned to look over his shoulder, just as Jemma raised her eyes up to collide with his from where they had been focusing on her task, overwhelming him with the urge to hastily retreat into himself, to run into the guest suite and lock the door between them and him, so he could war alone with his thoughts, thoughts telling him that he’d been caught witnessing things that he had no right to see, wanting things he could never hope to deserve.

He took a shaky breath, then he stomped down his impulse to flee, his desire to stay with Jemma and Marcus finally winning the dark battle waging between logic and emotion, as he greedily took in their happy smiles, forcing himself to re-examine all the evidence proving that they wanted him to be there with them, knowing that even though he was having difficulty accepting it, he was exactly where he was supposed to be, exactly where he wanted to be.

Marcus turned and spoke softly to Jemma for a moment, and after she replied, he slid his tiny feet onto the foot bar of the stool, then twisted around onto his belly, so he could hold onto the seat and let gravity carry him smoothly to the floor. Then, he ran over the Fitz and placed his small warm hand in Fitz’.

“I’m so happy you’re awake, Leo,” Marcus said smiling. “I have so much to show you.”

Fitz knelt in front of Marcus, continuing to hold Marcus' small hand in his much larger one, and running the finger tips of his other hand, softly and lovingly, over the pale curve of Marcus’ cherubic little cheek, asking in quiet awe, “You do?”

Marcus nodded, then released Fitz’ hand to wrap his little arms around Fitz’ neck for a brief, deeply satisfying, hug, one that may have been a smidgen too tight for Fitz to successfuly continue breathing, had it lasted much longer than the fleeting moment it did.

Fitz closed his eyes, and once released, he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, as Marcus took a tiny half-step away from the warmth of Fitz' chest to look up at his face, and Fitz sadly, absently, wished that the over-tight hug maybe hadn’t been quite so brief after all, his body's need for oxygen be damned.

Then, Fitz slowly blinked his eye lids back open, looking at Marcus, and straight into blue eyes identical to his own, same shape, same color, same face, only Marcus' was alight with barely restrained excitement.

“What is it you want to show me, Marcus?” he asked, a smile unconsciously widening his mouth.

Marcus smiled, then giggled, affectionately taking Fitz' large hand in his tiny one once again, then answering, seriously, happily, "Everything, Leo… I want to show you everything."


	28. Chapter 28

“He’s amazing,” Fitz said with awe, as he slid onto the stool across from Jemma.

She looked up from loading the dishwasher to take in his freshly showered appearance, guessing that he must have been thinking about Marcus since they’d tucked him into bed almost an hour prior.

“I know.”

He looked at Jemma like she couldn’t possibly understand what he was feeling, “ Jemma… I know you know he's amazing… but really… Jemma, he is so… He’s just… He's...”

She huffed out a small laugh, then smiled, raising an eyebrow, “Amazing?”

He realized then that Jemma more than anyone knew how remarkable Marcus was, and he huffed out a small laugh of his own. Then, he placed his hand over his chest in mock outrage, and smiled at her, “Dr. Simmons... Did you just make fun of me?”

She smiled even wider, and nodded her head, admitting it openly, “Perhaps a little... ...There are other adjectives, you know…”

He looked over her lovely face, taking in her openly playful smile, noting the blush of her cheeks, flushed with delight.

“I know… “ he said softly, dropping his eyes to the counter top between them for a moment.

Then he tipped his head slightly and pursed his lips, before he lifted his eyes back to hers, speaking softly, “Beautiful.”

She nodded her head in agreement, “He is-“

“No, Jemma,“ he interrupted, “You… You are beautiful...”

Her mouth dropped open slightly in surprise, before its corners pulled up into a soft smile, and she replied, “Thank you.”

He took her hands in his, “You are caring…”

“… and selfless…”

“… and kind…”

“… and,” he shrugged, and softly, but seriously, added, “I think you may also be kind of a badass…”

Her eyebrows shot up broadcasting her unexpected disbelief at his statement, “A badass?”

He let go of her hands to gesture wildly in the air between them, pulling the words he needed from his mind to further explain the moniker to her, “You know... umm, the leg strap… and just-your level of physical awareness now...”

He sighed, “And the a...the new and amazing hand-to-hand skills..." 

"I just.. I just mean that now... Now, you are even more intimidating than you were before.”

Her eyebrows drew together in puzzlement, “Before what? You were never-“

“I most definitely was,” he broke in.

“At the academy, you terrified me, Jemma. You... Well, you terrified just about everyone… “

He took her hands in his again, before continuing, “You were just so smart… far smarter than me… … and I had never met anyone like you before… " 

He blushed slightly, dropping his eyes for just a moment, before he lifted them back up, and continued on, softly, seriously, "I knew I belonged to you, even then.”

She pulled one hand slowly from his soft grip, sliding it up his neck to cradle it along his jaw, “Fitz, no... No, you never-“

He smiled and leaned into her palm, bracing the back of her hand with his larger, warmer one, even as he interrupted, “Told you? No... of course I didn't.”

He brought their entwined fingers from between them on the countertop to his lips, to press a short kiss to her knuckles. Then, he chuckled quietly, “One does not jeopardize the only true friend he’s ever had, by telling her something like that... I could have lost you forever...”

“So you... You just kept that to yourself?” she asked quietly.

He smiled, “Actually... Mum knew… but I couldn’t have risked telling you…”

He slid off of his seat and walked around the island, to take her face between his palms.

“We still got to be together, Jem... Maybe not quite like I'd hoped, but I got to be with you for years... So, I was okay keeping it to myself."

Then he continued a bit softer, "Right up until the med-pod.”

Her face scrunched slightly, making his heart ache, so he drew her against his chest and wrapped his arms snugly around her, absently pleased by how she fitted herself against his body. Then, he continued, the words spilling out of his lips and into the tangled mass of waves piled on top of her head, "I didn’t want to die without you knowing how much you meant to me.”

She sighed, her breath brushing over his clavicle, then turned her head and snuggled even closer, speaking softly against his neck, “I didn’t want you to die at all."

“I know,” he said, with a sad smile, confident that she spoke the truth, "But, I would have, Jemma.”

He loosened his hold around her shoulders, so he could look into her eyes, speaking quietly, seriously, “I was willing to, if that meant that you got to live.”

Her eyes silently skimmed over his face, until they collided with his, “I love you,” she said hoarsely, “You know that, right?”

He nodded, seriously, “I do.”

She held his gaze, challenging him to discredit the intensity of her feelings, but he didn’t.

He told her the truth, his truth, “I keep reminding myself that this is real… that you and I want the same thing.”

She smiled softly, “You looked so terrified earlier...”

She ran her fingers through the hair above his ear, “I thought for sure that you were going to run away… that maybe you'd need to go to your room for a bit to clear your head… and I want you to know that that would have been okay... It would have, but you didn’t run, Leo… You stayed.”

He took a deep breath, then released it. “I felt... unworthy, watching you and Marcus like that… You were so... ... It was different than it was on the base... Just seeing you two together, in your own space... your home... It seemed too personal… like I wasn't supposed to be there-here… like I didn't deserve to be here.”

“But?”

“You... You both looked at me like you wanted me to be there-here… here with you,” he smiled ever so slightly.

She smiled kindly, “Leo… We do want you here... And we’d like you to remain with us for as long as you want to be here.”

He smiled, and said her name softly, reverently, “Jem.”

“No, really… I need you to know that you can still have a relationship with Marcus… and with me, for that matter, without having to actually live here with us… or relocate to Boston.”

“I know,” he said quietly.

She ran her fingers through his hair again, leaving them buried at the base of his skull, with her forearms resting lightly on his shoulders, “Good… I want you keep on knowing it… … We don’t have to be a textbook family in order to be a family, Leo… You and I love each other, but if either of us ever decides we need something different… We need to be strong enough to trust one another… and to discuss everything openly and honestly, until we can find an appropriate solution for all three of us.”

“For all three of us,” he echoed softly.

“Mmhmm,” she affirmed.

“Okay,” he said quickly, and nodded in agreement.

She was looking for more from him, so she questioned his abrupt response, “Okay?”

“Yes… Okay… I love you… And right now, the only thing that I want to do is stay here… to be here with you and Marcus and see how you live day-to-day, and where I fit into that.”

She rolled her eyes, but her words were kind, “Leo… I expect for us all to make some life adjustments, not just you… I don’t want you to try to fit yourself into our lives... I want us to work together to change all of our lives into something that works... for all of us… long term.”

He liked the sound of that, “Long term?”

“Yes… long term,” she smiled. “But right now, let’s just deal with short term…”

“Short term?” he asked quietly, tilting his head and smiling down at her.

She smiled back, and nodded, “You know... what we want to try right now... during your visit…”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an impromptu hug, not releasing her for several minutes.

When he loosened his grip, he smiled and looked into her eyes, “What do you have in mind?”

She smiled up at him, “I would like to sleep in your room… with you… while you’re here.”

His eyebrows raised, but she continued to talk, “We will be working and spending time with Marcus and learning how we can best fit together as a family while you're here in Boston… and really, with everything that we will be busy with during waking hours, I’d just like to be able to sleep next to you at night.”

He ducked to press a warm, chaste kiss to her lips, before whispering, “Yeah...I think... Well, I... I'd really like that, too.”


End file.
